


Mi Dulce Valentín.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Especial de Halloween y San Valentín. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, F/F, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Dean ha estado sintiéndose extraño desde halloween, siendo consciente de la ausencia de Castiel pero no molestándose; era un hueco similar al de tener hambre sólo que, sin importar cuánto comiera, no se llenaba con nada. Lo único que le pedía a la vida era un caso para distraerse.Sam, fiel a su costumbre, salvó a su hermano entregándole un caso en el pequeño pueblo de Gatlin, Carolina del Sur, donde todo apunta a algo sobrenatural, el menor de los Winchester promete llamar a Cass en el camino por sí acaso necesitaban refuerzos.¿Acaso las muertes misteriosas están relacionadas con lo que ocurrió en halloween? Lucian prometió devolverle lo que le otorgó y Dean estaba volviéndose loco con el vacío que sentía pero, después de todo, ¿quería su amor de vuelta?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Especial de Halloween y San Valentín. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890922
Kudos: 6





	Mi Dulce Valentín.

**Author's Note:**

> Se relaciona con el especial de hallowen, es el final definitivo.

A veces Dean se cuestionaba si era obligatorio que ningún monstruo acechara en la segunda semana de febrero, realmente se sentía aburrido de estar encerrado en el búnker rodeado de libros en un intento de solucionar todos sus problemas sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. Debería ser honesto y admitir que desde halloween se ha sentido así de vacío, como si le faltara algo de importancia dentro de su ser, era una picazón en un lugar donde no podías rascar, Dean lo sabía, por eso se la pasaba amargado todos los días.

Le habría dicho algo a Sam, habría hablado sobre lo que pasó en halloween hace meses pero no había querido expresarlo en voz alta porque, si lo hacía, entonces sería un problema y tenían que tratar con él cuando, de momento, estaban funcionando tal y como antes…bueno, eso era mentir terriblemente, nada se sentía como antes pero peor era nada ¿verdad? ¿Cierto?

Era mejor tener a Castiel así que no tenerlo, era mucho mejor mirarlo y ya no sentir lo que llegó a sentir antes que no poder hacerlo porque ya no estaba, más liberador no obstante seguía sintiendo ese pequeño vacío que intentaba llenar con algo, lo que fuera, sin lograrlo.

El cazador cerró el libro que leía y miró fijamente hacia el frente esperando que algún caso le lloviera del techo, un caso que le mantuviera ocupado hasta el quince de febrero. Sí, cualquier cosa que quisieran otorgarle y él sería feliz, ¿un hombre lobo? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un Metamorfo?

—Afrodita.

Aquello fue lo que se le ofreció a cambio de su paz mental haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño y mirara a su hermano que entraba con la computadora en las manos. Sam parecía muy quitado de la pena mientras le colocaba el aparato frente a él; Dean no iba a aceptar que el sólo hecho de escuchar aquel nombre le revolvía el estómago y hacía que esa picazón que no sabía rascar volviera haciéndolo sentir inquieto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Afrodita?—preguntó Dean mirando a Sam.

—Han aparecido varios casos de enamoramiento extremo en el pueblo de Gatlin—aclaró Sam sin más—En Carolina del Sur; gente que se enamora de sus objetos, de sus animales e incluso de sus plantas—Dean arrugó la nariz mirando las noticias—Y, mejor, hasta hace unos días todo iba bien pero él…—en la pantalla colocó la foto de un hombre algo rechoncho y calvo—Arthur Lincoln, las noticias dicen que se arrancó el corazón, otras fuentes que se lo arrancaron.

—Puede tratarse de un hombre lobo—sugirió Dean, deseando cualquier cosa menos Afrodita.

—También lo pensé pero la autopsia de Arthur declara que había pedazos de su propio corazón en su estómago—el mayor enarcó las cejas contemplándolo con interés—Exacto, ¿qué me dices? Andando.

Sam palmeó su brazo con entusiasmo haciendo que Dean lo sintiera terriblemente fastidioso. Se quedó un momento ahí sentado esperando por algo más, cualquier otra cosa que no le recordara lo que renunció hace meses, que le hiciera seguir adelante como había estado haciendo; si era honesto no había pasado nada malo después de que renunció a Castiel, el ángel fue y vino y ellos le recibieron felices de tenerlo de vuelta, arreglaron las cosas y volvían a ser amigos, realmente se veía mucho más tranquilo el ángel como si…como si todo aquel tiempo lo que sentía por Dean hubiera sido una carga para él.

—Llamaré a Cass en el camino—anunció Sam.

Dean hizo un sonido de afirmación lo suficientemente alto para alertar que le había escuchado. Se planteó seriamente en desaparecer, en fingir demencia y dejarle el caso a Sam pero huir no iba a solucionar nada. Sonrió ladinamente al recordar a la chica pelinegra de oscuros ojos que le resultó terriblemente fastidiosa, ¿acaso podría volver a verla? Lo dudaba mucho pero se conformaba con volver a tener junto a él al hombre que no tuvo la oportunidad de amar correctamente.

…

Gatlin era un pueblo pequeño donde todo mundo conocía a todos, donde seguramente la mitad de la población eran parientes o algo por el estilo haciendo que cualquier forastero resultara el centro de atención de todo el mundo; varios locales tenían decoraciones de rosa pastel y rojo, serpentinas y corazones colgantes haciendo que cualquiera que entrara se sintiera un tanto incómodo; galletas en forma de corazones personalizadas con el nombre de tu pareja eran la sensación de las cafeterías debido a que un local las había vuelto muy famosas; malteadas rosadas o cualquier otro postre en forma de corazón hacía que Dean quisiera vomitar cada cinco minutos.

Era bien sabido que el cazador prefería pasar esas fechas con los clásicos ligues de una sola noche donde se consolaban su soledad de la manera más carnal posible pero, en esos momentos, ni siquiera le atraía la bonita mesera que acababa de colocarles la comida frente a ellos. Lo que Dean usaba para describirse a sí mismo en aquellos meses era que estaba en modo automático, suponía que Sam se había sentido así sin alma y ahora lo comprendía, pero no podía ir y decirle a su hermano lo que le pasaba.

Cuando renunció a Castiel pareció buena idea en su momento, sabía que con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar a la ausencia de ese sentimiento que se atrevió a florecer dentro de él; se imaginaba un descampado con hiedra venenosa y flores muertas dentro de él, con destrucción y putrefacción a cada paso que debas y fue Lucian, aquella maldita ninfa, el único que encontró la hermosa flor que se mantenía creciendo a pesar de las condiciones que le rodeaban y la arrancó de tajo llevándosela junto con sus raíces haciendo que Dean sintiera el dolor un momento antes de que todo lo que le conformaba siguiera pareciendo lúgubre y oscuro.

Quizá lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que tuvo que ver cómo su auto, Baby, lloraba cuando se abrazó a Pimp, sabiendo que Dean los había separado para siempre y ninguno volvería a encontrarse de esa manera porque el amor que ellos se tenían nacía desde el corazón de sus conductores, entonces si Dean y Cass ya no sentían ese amor, ¿qué quedaba para los autos?

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sam al ver que su hermano no devoraba la hamburguesa frente a él.

Dean había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Sam le había hecho esa pregunta durante estos meses, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en responder algo tranquilizante, a veces sólo murmuraba un sencillo “ya pasará” esperando que con el tiempo se acostumbrara a esa sensación de vacío dentro de él.

—Estaba preguntándome si el hecho de que Afrodita ande actuando así tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en halloween—murmuró pensativo mientras miraba a Sam leer lo que fuera que leyera en su celular—Lucian era hijo de Afrodita.

Sam enarcó las cejas mirando con extrañeza a su hermano, sintiendo raro que Dean recordara hasta el nombre de uno de los implicados en un caso cuando, por lo general, era él quien tenía que estarle mencionando algo. Dean se acordaba de los detalles sucios, del tipo de monstruo y cómo mataba a las personas, no de los nombres de aquellos monstruos ni mucho menos su árbol genealógico.

Había intentado mencionarle el hecho de que parecía un poco obsesionado con aquel caso pero Dean rara vez hablaba si le preguntaba directamente, a veces Sam tenía que andarse con rodeos para poder adivinar qué pensaba.

— ¿Crees que estén relacionados?—cuestionó Sam con interés.

— ¿Tú no? Las personas vuelven a sufrir cosas raras por el producto de su aprecio—Dean miró hacia la ventana encontrando el Impala estacionado—No sé si debamos estar aquí—masculló haciendo que Sam se tensara.

—Dean, alguien murió—murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa— ¿No te importa?

—Quizá amó demasiado algo que no debía—fue la respuesta del mayor antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro—No sé, Sammy, no creo que entendamos nunca la capacidad de enamorarse de las personas, ¿se comió su corazón? Quizá se amaba demasiado a sí mismo.

No era la primera vez que Dean deseaba un caso y rápido le perdía el interés, como si realmente no importara, y eso hacía que Sam se volviera loco porque su hermano no estaba hablando con él, volvía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices ignorando que si no lo expresaba eso sólo empeoraría a la larga. Pero Dean no hablaba, se mantenía callado ante lo que pudiera pasarle.

— ¿Le retiro su plato, señor?—hablaron a su costado.

Dean miró en su dirección para decirle que no pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al contemplar a ese chico tan apuesto de cabello platinado que acariciaba su barbilla mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión, seguía manteniendo esa mueca de arrogancia en su perfil aristocrático pero algo había cambiado y era que ahora le sonreía a Dean como si supiera lo que estaba provocando.

El cazador convirtió sus manos en puños intentando levantarse pero el impala comenzó a sonar como loco allá afuera, prendiendo y encendiendo sus luces delanteras haciendo que los hermanos le miraran, casi esperando a alguien intentando robarse el auto pero éste se encontraba solo ahí esperando por ellos como siempre. Dean miró de nuevo al camarero que identificó como Lucian pero éste ya no se encontraba haciendo que el cazador comenzara a crisparse.

Sin más se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia su auto, casi esperando encontrarse con una despampanante pelinegra vestida de cuero y con sus iníciales talladas a la altura de su clavícula pero sólo era el Impala sonando sin parar. Dean abrió la puerta del piloto e ingresó intentando apagarlo, controlar aquello que volvía loco a su chica pero eso estaba más allá de lo normal.

En la calle, paralelo a Baby, se estacionó un auto color arena, un Lincoln, en el momento justo en que Baby dejaba de sonar haciendo que Dean mirara con extrañeza aquel vehículo esperando sentir esa característica patada en el estómago que siempre le golpeaba cuando miraba aquel auto, pero no encontró nada haciendo que el vacío volviera a escalar por su pecho abarcándolo todo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Colocó las manos en el volante y lo apretó con fuerza mirando fijamente a aquel pelinegro de gabardina salir de su auto, apenas registrando que Dean se encontraba en su propio vehículo mirándolo en espera de algo, de esa sensación de hormigueo, de ese calor y la sonrisa involuntaria que siempre se le escapaba al verlo.

Volvía a tener comezón en un lugar que no podía rascar por la sencilla razón de que no había nada para rascar, eso que Dean esperaba ya no estaba y se preguntaba por qué le seguía buscando, ¿acaso no eran mejor las cosas de esa manera? Realmente no se sentía diferente a los demás días, estaba muy cómodo consigo mismo hasta que alguien mencionaba al ángel. Ese era el momento cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir mal y Dean se enojaba.

Dean no sabía que estaba enamorado de Cass hasta que Lucian se lo dijo, jamás lo habría sospechado y quizá fue por eso que tardaron tanto con el caso aquella vez, quizá por eso Dean se encontraba molesto desde que Cass se fue en esa ocasión; Dean no habría sospechado que Cass también le quería si no fuera por Lucian. Todo por Lucian. Se supo enamorado y correspondido el mismo día en que renunció a todo eso para mantener con vida al ángel porque era mejor tenerlo y no amarlo que no tenerlo y extrañarlo.

—Luces tan patético, Dean Winchester—una voz a su lado le sobresaltó haciendo que mirara de manera brusca hacia la puerta.

Junto a él se encontraba aquel apuesto hombre rubio de brillantes ojos grises que parecían plata fundida; mantenía una ceja enarcada mientras una sonrisa ladeada a manera de burla surcaba su rostro haciendo que Dean tuviera ganas de golpearlo; en esa ocasión vestía un sencillo suéter azul claro y pantalones negros mientras su cabello caía por debajo de su barbilla en lacios mechones rubios. Consideraba extraño no encontrarlo con el delantal puesto pero aquello sólo hacía que se pusiera en guardia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—gruñó el cazador metiendo la mano a su chaqueta y sacando el arma lo más disimuladamente que podía— ¿Otra vez tú y James hacen de las suyas?—ante la cuestión Lucian se soltó riendo llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Aún recuerdas su nombre, me conmueves, querido—Dean sonrió sarcásticamente ante la burla—No realmente, pero vengo a solicitar ayuda.

— ¿Sobre qué?

El cazador siempre se ponía receloso cuando eran las criaturas sobrenaturales las que pedían su ayuda, no podía imaginarse algo a lo que un monstruo le temiera cuando eran ellos los que sembraban el temor en los demás. Si bien tenía como ejemplo a Garth sobre que no todos los monstruos eran malos, aún le parecía extraño ser solicitados por ellos.

En especial en ese momento donde Lucian parecía ser capaz de encargarse y defenderse sólo sin problema. Dean le miró unos segundos antes de mirar detrás de la ninfa encontrando a su hermano conversar con Castiel. El ángel estaba ocupando su lugar y miraba con atención la hamburguesa que el cazador ni siquiera había comenzado, sonreía y parecía más conversador. Se veía mucho más libre de lo que recordaba, dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido y de parecer tan afligido como en los recuerdos de Dean haciendo que el cazador frunciera el ceño.

—Es feliz, ¿sabes?—habló Lucian haciendo que Dean le mirara—Castiel, me refiero, al menos lo es en gran parte. El dolor que acarreaba ha desaparecido—Dean suspiró.

—Yo era ese dolor, ¿no?—se atrevió a cuestionar.

—No tú sino lo que representabas—aclaró Lucian encogiéndose de hombros—Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a James.

Dean le miró esperando que se tratara de una broma pero la ninfa, detrás de toda esa fachada engreída y burlesca, lucía preocupado e implorante. Dean supo en ese instante que podría negarse por el simple placer de ver a Lucian suplicar pero no lo hizo, no tenía ganas ¿qué ganaba con ello? ¿No había sido aquel ser el que descubrió la mayor debilidad de Dean? ¿No le permitió quitarle su amor con tal de que el suyo prosperara? Si era honesto no se imaginaba a James alejándose de Lucian después de todo lo que habían hecho para estar juntos.

—Bien—aceptó el cazador— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

…

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no trabajarás en el caso por buscar a una ninfa?—el reproche de Sam hizo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras preparaba una mochila con lo más esencial.

—Un inmortal alquimista, la ninfa es Lucian—corrigió entre dientes.

Sam miraba a su hermano sin entender qué pretendía con todo aquello; sabía que habían sido tiempos duros, claro que él lo sabía, pero Dean nunca dejaba un caso por ir y hacer cualquier otra cosa donde no había muerto alguien.

Comenzaba a desesperarle aquel comportamiento de Dean desde halloween deseando que, por favor, hablara con él, que dejara de ocultarle las cosas y le explicara lo que le pasaba para así poder resolverlo juntos. Incluso se conformaba con que se lo dijera a Cass pero ni eso, Dean parecía encerrarse en su propia burbuja de reproche y amargura dejando a todos fuera sin permiso de entrar.

—Dean, ha muerto alguien—gruñó Sam intentando retener a su hermano en el caso—Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no sea Afrodita—Dean miró a Sam mientras se colgaba la mochila en el hombro.

—Tú y Cass podrán encargarse del problema, ¿cierto?

Ambos hermanos miraron al ángel sentado en la mesa con algunos libros. El pelinegro les miró a ambos pasando su mirada de Sam a Dean y viceversa sintiendo la tensión que emanaba el menor de los hermanos.

Desde hace algunos meses Castiel se sentía diferente pero no le daba demasiadas vueltas, creía que el haberse distanciado un tiempo de los Winchester había hecho que recuperara un poco lo que sentía perdido; seguía extrañando a Jack cada día como en el momento en que se fue pero dolía menos, ya no se sentía con el peso sobre sus hombros, ya no sentía que la culpa fuera suya. Cass sentía paz y, según lo que leyó una vez en una revista, estaba viviendo el luto a su manera, a su tiempo pasando por cada una de las fases.

Sin embargo, sí que sentía que faltaba algo pero no sabría decir qué porque no le echaba tanto en falta si, después de todo, estaba tan en paz consigo mismo luego de años de tormento y culpa.

—No creo que haya problema con Dean ausentándose—asintió el ángel haciendo que Sam le mirara sin dar crédito.

— ¿Qué carajos pasó con ustedes? ¿No se supone que arreglaron las cosas?—cuestionó el menor mirando de hito en hito a aquel par—Antes no se podían ir en casos separados sin que se volvieran locos por el otro y ahora rara vez trabajan juntos y, si lo hacen, no tienen problemas con que uno se aleje demasiado—Sam miró a su hermano mientras éste ponía los ojos en blancos—Desde halloween estás comportándote así, ¿en serio irás a ayudar al que te hizo…lo que fuera que hizo?

—Dean y yo no hicimos nada—murmuró Cass, pensativo.

Aquella noche de luna llena en otoño se encontraba un tanto borrosa de la memoria del ser celestial; recordaba el olor y el sonido de las moscas zumbando sobre los cuerpos, recordaba la luz pero de ahí en más no había nada, tan solo el recuerdo de despertar en los brazos de Dean antes de que éste le abrazara con fuerza, como si hubiese temido perderlo.

—Lucian no me hizo nada, Sammy—corrigió Dean.

Técnicamente era cierto, la ninfa no le había hecho absolutamente nada, Dean otorgó de buena gana sus sentimientos con tal de mantener a Cass vivo. Aquello era algo que no necesitaba explicarle a su hermano ni a nadie. Cass estaba bien, parecía feliz y se encontraba con vida, ¿qué más podía pedir de eso? Sí, no estaban juntos, pero al menos podía verlo.

—Y ahora lo defiendes—gruñó Sam mientras Dean se cruzaba de brazos—Mató personas, ¿olvidas los cuatro cadáveres en el mausoleo? ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarlo?

Dean no tenía una respuesta para eso, ¿por qué ayudar a una ninfa que había asesinado inocentes? No eran amigos, vaya que ni siquiera le caía bien, pero parecía afligido cuando le dijo que no encontraba a James por ninguna parte, un poco desesperado cuando confesó que le había seguido la pista hasta aquí y ya no hubo más. Dean había renunciado a Castiel para que ese par pudiera estar junto ¿y ahora le decían que estaban separados? Ah no, eso sí que no.

—Un asunto entre él y yo—declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta—Llama si necesitas algo, el pueblo es pequeño, seguro no me demoro.

Sam miró a Castiel esperando a que el ángel dijera algo, le impidiera a Dean irse. Sabía que una sola palabra del pelinegro haría que su hermano se detuviera y se quedara, sabía que Dean pocas veces podía negarle algo a él o al ángel así que suplicaba por ese momento, por esa vez en donde Dean permanecía con él gracias a Cass pero el de gabardina sólo se encogió de hombros en plan “no hay remedio” y siguió con su lectura.

El alto puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir detrás de su hermano y detenerlo antes de abordar el impala.

—Casi te mata en halloween—habló Sam un poco más calmado mientras Dean guardaba la mochila en el asiento trasero—Convirtió a Baby en una mujer y luego la secuestró, ¿qué asunto tendrías con él?

Dean supo en ese instante que Sam no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil, con Sam las cosas nunca eran fáciles. Uno pensaría que con el tiempo cambiarían pero al parecer no era así, Dean no podía culpar a su hermano después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo el asunto con Dios y el hecho de volver a perder a su madre les hacía recelosos de cada decisión, preguntándose si aquella sería la última vez que se verían o si realmente estaban haciendo eso porque querían.

El mayor respiró profundo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y mirar a su hermano.

—Cass estuvo a punto de morir esa vez—aclaró Dean haciendo que Sam frunciera el ceño—En halloween. Baby peleaba con Pimp, tú estabas en no sé dónde y yo no podía moverme, las manos me eran inútiles y Lucian iba a asesinar a Cass.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—reclamó Sam haciendo que Dean suspirara— ¿Es por eso que has estado actuando raro?

—Mira, ayudé a Lucian y a cambio no asesinó a Cass, es lo único que necesitas saber—sentenció el rubio haciendo que el alto le mirara con molestia—Son cosas mías, Sam, no necesitas saberlas. Iré a buscar a su pareja y luego, si lo encuentro antes, vendré a ayudarte con el caso, ¿bien?—a regañadientes Sam aceptó pues sabía que ya no era opcional—Hecho, cuídate.

—Tú también, cualquier cosa llama.

Dean asintió palmeándole el brazo antes de ingresar al auto. Sintió a su chica volver a la vida con un suave ronroneo haciéndolo sonreír antes de mirar el auto a su costado, aquel de color arena y algunos detalles en café que parecían combinar con Castiel. Acarició con suavidad el volante de su auto antes de dar marcha atrás y salir del motel.

—Estoy seguro de que aún te quiere—consoló el cazador al impala.

Sus palabras inundaron el auto en un intento de romper el silencio que le acompañaba, ¿aquello realmente era para Baby o se estaba consolando él mismo? ¿Quería aferrarse a la esperanza de no perder a Cass aún? Sabía que era ridículo, que ya había renunciado al ángel y poco podía hacer para recuperarlo. No había nada entre ellos, ni siquiera un poco de esperanza, así que ¿por qué Dean seguía aferrándose? ¿Por qué seguía esperando por ese sentimiento que no iba a volver? ¿Por qué seguía mirando a Cass en espera de volver a sentir lo que anteriormente no valoró?

Una parte de él, una muy pequeña, se decía que era muy injusto haber perdido eso mucho antes de que él pudiera asimilarlo. De saberse enamorado del ángel antes de halloween ¿habría renunciado a él? ¿Realmente valió la pena deshacerse de lo único bueno que ha sentido? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Cass hubiera estado consciente esa vez?

Me temo que aquello sólo se quedaría en especulaciones de Dean.

…

La dirección que Lucian le había escrito en un papel rosado llevaba a una casa abandonada a las afueras de Gatlin en la cima de una colina; muros la rodeaban y la verja cubierta de una enredadera con flores rosadas que parecían brillar bajo la débil luz del atardecer anunciaba la entrada. Dean frunció el ceño, miró el papel en su mano antes de confirmar el número sobre uno de los muros.

Esperó unos segundos antes de que aquella verja se abriera para darle la bienvenida. Dean guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y dirigió el auto hacia el camino de entrada siendo flaqueado por imponentes árboles y rosales que florecían con la alegría de una primavera a pesar de estar en invierno. Si bien sí que seguía haciendo frío ya no se sentía tanto como en diciembre.

En aquel lugar abundaban las plantas de colores, miles de flores creciendo en todos lados y saliendo de todas partes. Si entrecerrabas los ojos podrías apreciar algunas estatuas de mármol cubiertas de enredaderas sepultadas, ocultando todo el esplendor de lo que fueron en su momento. Resultaba un tanto escalofriante mirarlo demasiado tiempo así que prefirió concentrarse en el camino que dejarse engullir por el aspecto un tanto místico de aquel lugar.

Llegó a la entrada enarcando las cejas ante la bonita casa que se encontraba ante él; era blanca con enormes ventanales y algunos balcones, toda una mansión de alguien con el suficiente dinero para no preocuparse nunca en su vida. Alcanzó la mochila en el asiento trasero antes de salir del auto contemplando con interés la inmensidad de plantas que crecían y escalaban por aquellos muros, como si quisieran sepultar aquella construcción como otra estatua.

Subió las escaleras de entrada en el momento en que la puerta se abría y Lucian emergía vistiendo su ligero suéter azul; Dean frunció el ceño al verlo descalzo pero Lucian no hizo más, tan sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de entrar. Dean le siguió sin más sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante el cambio tan drástico de clima.

Más plantas se encontraban en el interior además de varias estatuas con poses extrañas dando la sensación demasiado fría dentro del lugar. A Dean le recordaba a la película de _Jumanji_ , cuando la casa se llenó de cocodrilos.

—Una disculpa por el desastre, fue un refugio de última hora—se disculpó Lucian mientras andaba hacia la sala de estar.

—Hay muchas estatuas aquí—gruñó Dean mientras le seguía, contemplando la recepción—Y hace un frío del demonio, ¿por qué andas descalzo?

—Soy una ninfa, Dean, vivo en lugares así—recordó Lucian mirándolo sobre el hombro—Era hogar de Medusa hasta que el pueblo le aburrió—aclaró haciendo que Dean se detuviera y mirara fijamente la estatua de una pequeña niña con la expresión de miedo congelada para siempre.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que éstas estatuas eran personas?—cuestionó incrédulo el cazador.

Todo el mundo conocía a Medusa, no había nadie que no la conociera, por lo que todos sabían que nunca se debía mirarla a los ojos, sólo su reflejo y que, en todo caso, deberían cortarle la cabeza puesto que si le abrían los ojos seguiría funcionando. No obstante, a pesar de llevar la vida que llevaba, Dean nunca se habría imaginado que algo así pudiera ser real pero si los dioses paganos existen ¿por qué no existirían sus monstruos?

Comenzaba a temer del lugar donde estaba, casi esperando que la mujer con serpientes en la cabeza saliera sin más y le convirtiera en estatua. No es que Dean Winchester le tuviera miedo a algo pero la verdad era que él y las serpientes no tenían muy buenas migas, ninguna le había hecho algo malo pero la sensación de que anduviera una por su cuerpo era escalofriante.

—Personas no muy listas, si me lo preguntas—murmuró Lucian arrugando la nariz al ver a la niña—Juzgas a Medusa como un monstruo, no como la víctima—señaló Lucian haciendo que Dean le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo no es ser un monstruo hacerle eso a una niña?—gruñó Dean señalando la estatua.

—Medusa fue violada por Poseidón en el templo de Atenea y eso hizo que ésta la condenara con su apariencia—Lucian le miró con las mejillas enrojecidas—Los dioses son demasiado egoístas. Poseidón fue el culpable y no recibió castigo alguno, ¿te das cuenta que eso no es lo correcto? Te apuesto que si algo así ocurriera en estos tiempos las mujeres se unirían y le darían caza el dios del océano—la ninfa sonrió ladinamente y pasó una mano por el rostro de la niña petrificada.

Dean miró dicha estatua preguntándose de qué color tendría el cabello aquella pequeña, ¿y sus ojos? ¿Acaso ella no sabía que no tenía que verla a los ojos? ¿Dónde estaban los padres de esa niña? Dean sabía que no estaba ahí por Medusa sino por algo más pero su alerta de cazador le hacía imposible ignorar esa amenaza manteniéndolo alerta.

Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que ella no estuviera por lo que se concentró en las plantas que iban por el techo, en lo que parecían árboles escalando las paredes hasta llegar a alguna parte mientras un leve siseo que le puso en guardia comenzaba a escucharse casi pasando por la brisa del viento que agitaba las hojas.

Miró a Lucian mientras el sol se ocultaba encontrándolo extraño y desgarradoramente atractivo ahí parado, su cabello se mantenía en su lugar y sus manos seguían pasando por el rostro de la niña, manos delicadas con uñas terriblemente largas. El frío comenzaba a hacer que los dientes de Dean castañearan pero Lucian se encontraba muy cómodo ignorando que allá afuera otro día llegaba a su final.

Lucian se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño sabiendo que otro día terminaba y James no se encontraba con él; temía estar tardando demasiado en encontrarlo; aquel había sido su pequeño refugio desde que Medusa se había ido y cuando él no volvió Lucian se imaginó mil escenarios donde no volvería a ver el verdor de sus ojos que opacaba el color de las plantas ahí pasaron por su cabeza. Habían estado viviendo juntos por siglos y, cuando al fin podían tocarse sin lastimarse, llegaban y se lo arrebataban.

—James decía que deberíamos mover las estatuas a otra parte—habló Lucian rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido mientras la oscuridad se colaba por las ventanas—Supongo que no todos entienden la complejidad de los griegos, no los culpo, la verdad. A mí me parecen hermosas pero a James le eran terroríficas porque, después de todo, habían sido personas.

—La verdad no lo culpo—asintió Dean mirando fijamente a la ninfa, manteniéndose alerta ante el siseo que seguía escuchando— ¿Dices que salió y ya no volvió?

—A principios de febrero—aclaró mirando a Dean—Creo que debo confesar algo—Lucian comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su suéter—Las cosas que seguramente te atrajeron aquí son mi culpa—Dean le miró con ganas de matarlo—No, escucha. No encontraba a James y entonces sentí que algo más pasaba así que me colgué de eso y lo hice parecer más grave de lo que era para que vinieras.

— ¡Mataste a alguien, Lucian!—gritó Dean sin más.

—Y por James masacraría a todo este pueblo, cazador—Lucian dio un par de pasos al frente haciendo que pequeñas florecillas comenzaran a emanar del suelo mientras sus ojos refulgían en la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana—Creo que aún no te ha quedado claro lo que es amar tanto a alguien que harías cualquier cosa por él. Ya deberías saberlo, tú fuiste el que renunció a él con tal de mantenerlo con vida.

Dean se removió inquieto ante aquello sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío dentro de él que le embargaba cuando pensaba en Cass, en todo lo que había sido pero sintiéndolo tan apagado. Volvía a tener comezón en ese lugar que no podía rascar haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco y se encontrara malhumorado.

Antes Dean no sentía que su vida fuera tan complicada respecto a su relación con Cass. Si bien terminó dejándolo ir mucho antes de haber renunciado a él eso no fue lo que cambió por completo dentro de su vida. Fue esa ausencia de sentimentalismo cuando él se encontraba cerca, fue esa sensación de vacío que se abría bajo sus pies cuando Cass sonreía ladinamente y él no podía tomarlo de la manera en que deseaba. Lucian se lo dijo, que todo sería igual y lo era; Seguían saliendo de caza juntos, pasaban el rato y hablaban de sus cosas, pero así como creía que le amaba eso desaparecía sin más haciendo que Dean se sintiera vacío.

—Veo que aún asimilas eso—se burló la ninfa apartándose de Dean—Ven, hay que ponernos cómodos.

—Me dijiste que le amaba el mismo día en que te lo otorgué—murmuró Dean, siguiéndolo en la oscuridad con cuidado de no tropezarse—Es claro que aún no lo asimilo.

—Eso sin duda es tu culpa, cazador—Lucian entró a la sala de estar y encendió un par de luces—Preferiste proyectar tus sentimientos en el auto que aceptarlos de buena gana—le sonrió con pesar—Cuando transformé a Baby fue demasiado fácil hacerle lo mismo a Castiel, James creía que era mejor la gabardina puesto que tu auto tenía un extraño apego a ella, pero la conexión entre los autos…—negó con la cabeza hasta dirigirse a uno de los sillones.

—Eso no es lo que me tiene aquí—gruñó Dean sentándose frente a él—Tengo que informarle a Sam que no hay un caso, que sólo se trataba de ti. Tal vez me ayudé a encontrar a James y así…

—Pero realmente sí pasa algo—corrigió Lucian apoyando los codos en las rodillas—Es algo sutil. Te lo dije, si no lo hubiera exagerado ustedes no lo habrían notado—Dean asintió, aguardando—Las personas se enamoran de maneras extrañas.

Dean frunció el ceño repitiendo aquella frase dentro de él.

— ¿No es esa una canción?—cuestionó haciendo que Lucian sonriera.

—No te consideraba de los que conocen canciones románticas pero no. Me refiero a que hay personas que en su vida se han hablado y ahora ya nada las puede separar. Sé que puede no ser nada pero cuando alguien que no siente amor por la otra persona y de pronto comienza a amarle sin control resulta catastrófico—Dean hizo una mueca—Sólo dile a Sam eso.

Mientras Dean llamaba a su hermano y le explicaba lo recién descubierto, Lucian se dedicó a mirar por una de las ventanas fantaseando que James aparecía luego de una larga ausencia, casi deseándolo. La ninfa no estaba acostumbrada a pasar demasiado tiempo sin su pareja, una vez que dejó el bosque que era su hogar él vivió en torno a James siguiéndolo a donde quisiera llevarlo, mostrándole el mundo, complaciéndolo en cada idea que tuviera mientras se tenían que tocar con los guantes para no lastimarse.

Habían sido unos años demasiado largos para Lucian y ahora que no había poder en la tierra que le quitara las manos de encima a James éste va y desaparece. Una parte de él estaba enojado de que alguien se atreviera a quitarle a su pareja pero otra, una que prefería mantener oculta, estaba triste y deprimida porque se sentía tan solo. No estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no desde que James entró a su vida. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de plantas sin la voz de alguien más pidiéndole que las recorte un poco.

Que solitario era estar sin el producto de tu amor cuando creías que iban a estar siempre juntos.

—Sam dice que mientras pares esas cosas extrañas entonces podrá resolverlo sin problema—habló Dean rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo quitaré cuando encuentres a James—sentenció Lucian mirándolo de reojo—No importa cuántos mueran hasta entonces, quiero a James conmigo.

—No creo que eso sea algo típico del amor—intentó calmar el cazador ante la mirada desesperada que le dirigía la ninfa—Realmente no creo que sea sano, créeme, he conocido varios que matan por amor y al final terminan con una bala en la frente.

Lucian sonrió mostrando los dientes que refulgieron en la oscuridad. A Dean le pareció, ahí en la oscuridad, casi terrorífico, como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para saltarle al cuello y asesinarlo. El cabello casi blanco de la ninfa se agitó con la brisa helada que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, sus ojos brillaron de manera rojiza a pesar de que Dean sabía que eran grises, grises como la plata, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

—Pero tú no vas a asesinarme, cazador—advirtió Lucian haciendo que Dean enarcara una ceja.

—Mmm, yo no estaría tan seguro.

—No lo harás—Lucian rió haciendo que Dean se estremeciera—Porque si lo haces, ¿quién va a regresarte a Castiel?

…

Las calles se encontraban llenas de decoraciones rosadas que podrían causar jaqueca de cualquiera; era temprano, no serían ni las 10 de la mañana cuando Dean bajó del impala acompañado de Lucian frente a una cafetería que, según su acompañante, era el último lugar donde se le vio a James; Dean miraba las decoraciones de corazones y flores con la nariz ligeramente arrugada mientras el aroma cremoso de las rosas inundaba el ambiente. Algunos pétalos rosados decoraban las banquetas, papel de regalo rebosaba en los botes de basura haciendo que se cuestionara ¿por qué había tanto regalo tan temprano? ¿Acaso no desayunaban primero antes de declararse?

—Seguramente las escuelas están peores—declaró Lucian antes de seguir su camino.

Dean se imaginó un lugar lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel donde sólo se debatía sobre quién era la más popular de las chicas o quién era el chico más caliente y se dijo que sin duda aquellas fechas iban a ser peores en las escuelas. No es que a él y a Sammy les hubiese ido mal en San Valentín, en realidad nunca habían tenido problemas para conseguir una cita aquel día o algo por el estilo. Sam a veces lo evitaba pero Dean usaba aquellos corazones rotos y despechados para pasarla en grande.

Siguió a Lucian al interior de aquella cafetería acomodándose la chaqueta del traje y apretando un poco su corbata. Ahora era un investigador privado porque el FBI no mandaría a un agente a buscar a una sola persona desaparecida.

Ambos entraron a aquel local siendo recibidos por el aroma del café y lo que parecían galletas recién horneadas. Dean miró el interior sintiendo que iba a vomitar en cualquier instante al ver serpentinas rosadas y rojas yendo de un lado a otro por el techo con corazones de papel crepe colgando sobre sus cabezas, incluso le parecía ver pequeños ángeles de cartón por aquí y por allá simulando disparar fechas, suponía que era como las personas imaginaban a los cupidos.

No había demasiada actividad a esa hora o, por lo contrario, la clientela ya había disminuido un poco puesto que los estudiantes y trabajadores ya habían dejado de llegar y ahora se encontraba uno que otro adulto leyendo el periódico con una taza de café al frente y lo que bien podría ser pastel o algún tipo de postre acompañándolo.

Dean se dirigió al mostrador intentando reprimir su desagrado. Admirando con interés las galletas rosadas en forma de corazón que exhibían en el mostrador. Las miró un momento, interesado, antes de que una chica de no más de 20 años apareciera con una brillante sonrisa y su cabello sujeto en un moño bajo la gorra con el logo de la cafetería. _Olimpo_.

—Hola, buenos días—saludó sonriendo al par de hombres frente a ella mirándolos de uno a otro—Bienvenidos a _Olimpo,_ donde el elixir de los dioses se lo servimos en una taza—Dean sonrió, divertido, ante lo energética que resultaba la chica.

— ¿Tienes que decir eso siempre?—preguntó divertido.

—Si quiero que me paguen, sí—asintió la chica jugueteando con sus manos— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Cafés de Amor para llevar? Tenemos la promoción de dos galletas de corazón al precio de una.

Dean miró interesado las galletas encontrando con que algunas tenían nombres garabateados con letras blancas. Alzó la mano al encontrar su nombre, dispuesto a tomar dicha oferta, pero Lucian le dio un manotazo evitando aquello antes de que Dean le mirara con molestia sintiendo que si no desayunaba algo pronto iba a ponerse muy violento.

La ninfa le miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de mirar con una bonita sonrisa ladeada a la chica frente a ellos deslumbrándola por completo, comenzando a emplear ese tono siseante y aristocrático que ponía de malas a Dean.

—Tal vez no me recuerdes, estaba tu compañera la última vez que vine—habló Lucian haciendo que la chica le mirara con interés—Estoy buscando a mi esposo—aclaró sacando una foto del pantalón.

—Oh, habría apostado a que ustedes salían—confesó la chica haciendo que Dean le mirara con molestia—Lo siento, ¿me permite la foto?

Lucian asintió otorgándole una de las pocas fotos de aquella época que tenía de James, a él no le gustaban tanto las fotos así que atesoraba cada una como si fueran oro bendecido por los dioses. Dean, que vio el gafete de la chica descubriendo que se llamaba Alice, la dejó analizar la foto antes de volver a mirar las galletas intentando dar con la de su nombre de nuevo. Sabía que no podría tomar alguna puesto que Lucian seguía vigilándolo con ojo de halcón para evitar que lo hiciera.

Dean miró con aburrimiento las galletas, sonriendo al encontrar su nombre de nuevo con una elegante letra manuscrita, ¿cómo era posible que alguien escribiera tan bien en una pequeña galleta en forma de corazón? Parecía casi imposible y eso que lo estaba mirando. No es que Dean no apreciara el arte de la repostería pero en realidad prefería comerlos que admirarlos. Paseó entre los nombres del resto de las galletas; Jonathan, George, Lucy, Harry, Joan, Katy.

Castiel.

Aquel nombre de letras blancas entrelazadas le atrajo a Dean pero antes de decir nada Alice colocó la foto en el mostrador y les miró fijamente.

—Sí lo recuerdo—asintió con una sonrisa que hizo que Lucian mirara emocionado a Dean—Vino por pastelillos de chocolate, un cappuccino moka y uno especial de chocolate y vainilla con caramelo de fresa. La verdad era el pedido más complicado pero suplicó que lo hiciera, era para su pareja—Alice miró con pesar a Lucian antes de mirar a Dean—Se sentó a esperar a que su pedido estuviera listo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más?—preguntó Dean mirando sobre su hombro, asegurándose que no hubiera clientes esperando— ¿Se comportó extraño?

—No realmente—negó Alice, pensativa—Tomó su pedido cuando le llamé, una bonita mujer de cabello rubio le esperaba afuera, como el tuyo—aclaró señalando a Lucian—Le puso una mano en el hombro y hablaron de algo antes de irse juntos—Dean miró a la ninfa a su lado enarcando las cejas—Creo que es todo.

Lucian convirtió las manos en puño ante la mirada que Dean le estaba dando en señal de que, tal vez, James desapareció por su propia cuenta pero aquello no era verdad. Lucian sabía que no era verdad, que James jamás le haría algo así. Le mostró los dientes a Dean antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la cafetería deseando escapar de todo aquello, casi esperando encontrar a esa mujer rubia afuera para reclamarle por haberse llevado a James.

Dean miró con pesar a la ninfa diciéndose que ya había acabo con aquello pero algo le dijo que no, quizá era su sentido de cazador o era la culpa de ver a Lucian de esa manera, tal vez era la molestia de haber renunciado a Castiel y que James resultara un cabrón dejando a Lucian de lado. Lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que parecían años era presentarse a su puerta y decirle que ya no quería estar con él. Al menos eso era lo que Dean creía.

Miró a Alice encontrándola mirando con algo de culpabilidad el lugar donde había estado Lucian hace sólo unos segundos.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó la chica mirando con brillantes ojos castaños a Dean, similares a los de un gatito—Es horrible que te rompan el corazón en San Valentín—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que hay más corazones rotos en San Valentín que enamorados—señaló Dean, tomando la foto de James del mostrador.

Estaba el hombre que recordaba de aquel halloween donde Dean temió perder a Castiel sin decirle que lo lamentaba. Su cabello era un desastre sobre su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, una barba oscura le cubría las mejillas mientras que la sonrisa que decoraba sus labios parecía deslumbrar a cualquiera. Dean sabía que esa foto era vieja por la sencilla razón de que James usaba guantes negros en las manos.

—Todos aquí parecen conocerse—habló Dean mirando a Alice— ¿Conocías a la mujer de alguna parte?

—Al principio no—aclaro la chica asegurándose de que su jefe no la viera charlando con aquel hombre—Pero realmente no me sorprendió, la gente a veces se queda de paso por Gatlin así que no es sorpresa ver rostros nuevos que no tienes el placer de volver a ver—suspiró soñadoramente haciendo que Dean le mirara enarcando las cejas—Sí, lo siento. Bueno, la conocí después, nos ha surtido a todos con sus galletas—señaló la bandeja—Son Galletas de Valentín, dijo que era nueva en la ciudad y al ver muchas cafeterías quiso ver si le dábamos la oportunidad como repostera.

— ¿Y qué tal?—inquirió Dean mirando esas galletas, tomando la que decía su nombre y la otra con el nombre de Cass— ¿Son de las que todos hablan?

—Se han vendido bien—asintió Alice encogiéndose de hombros—Los enamorados se regalan galletas con el nombre del otro como si entregaras tu corazón—la chica rió—Por cierto, son tres dólares—Dean la miró de mala manera.

—No planeaba comprarlas.

—Pero ya las agarraste y no puedo venderlas todas manoseadas—la chica le riño haciendo que Dean gruñera y sacara tres dólares—Bien, ¿se las pongo en una bolsa, joven?

La chica sonreía ladinamente haciendo que el malhumor del cazador se aliviara un poco, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que James estuviera engañando a Lucian, ¿verdad?

Apenas pensó en eso se sintió culpable, diciéndose que no parecía posible que James le hiciera algo así a Lucian, no cuando ambos asesinaron para poder estar juntos, definitivamente no cuando Dean les otorgó lo único bueno que tenía para que pudieran estar juntos.

Tomó la bolsa de papel que Alice le dio con sus galletas y se dirigió a la salida despidiéndose de aquellas cursis decoraciones, un corazón de papel le golpeó la cabeza poniéndolo de malas, ¿acaso no era así el amor para todos? Dean no lo sabía pero le parecía algo estúpido que dejaras a la persona que lo daba todo por ti sin siquiera decírselo, ¿qué ganaba James con abandonar a Lucian sin siquiera darle razones? Además, ¿dejarlo por una mujer del mismo pueblo? Eso sin duda era estúpido.

Lucian le estaba esperando recargado contra el auto mirando con ganas de incendiar cada decoración romántica que veía a su alrededor. Pronto la mañana comenzaba a llenarse de rosas, osos de peluche y globos, puestos ambulantes con todo lo que podrías necesitar por si se te olvidó la fecha. El aire era entre frío y agradable, Lucian se veía inconsolable, como si le fuera a arrancar un dedo al primero que se le acercara haciendo que Dean mantuviera sus distancias.

—Lo siento, hombre—habló el cazador colocándose a su lado.

—James no me engaña—rugió la ninfa arrebatándole la bolsa de papel a Dean y echándola al suelo antes de pisotearla.

—Oye, me debes tres dólares—gruñó el cazador ganándose una mirada enrojecida de Lucian, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—Yo sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero…

—No me engaña, Dean, ¡James jamás haría algo así! No después de todo—le amenazó con un dedo—No tendrás a Castiel hasta que hayas encontrado a James, ¿me escuchaste?

— ¿Y por eso pisoteaste mis galletas?—masculló levantando la bolsa y viendo que dentro había puras migajas—Tal vez James no tuvo el valor para decirte que conoció a alguien más—Lucian se limpió el rostro con brusquedad—Pero está bien, lo encontraremos y le darás un par de golpes por dejarte…

—No me dejó—murmuró la ninfa por lo bajo, Dean continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—De momento nuestra única pista sobre la misteriosa mujer son las galletas—declaró señalando la bolsa, haciendo que Lucian le mirara con interés—Vamos a otra cafetería a ver si alguien más la conoce.

Lucian asintió subiéndose al asiento del copiloto mientras Dean miraba con extrañeza las galletas hechas puré en la bolsa, como si fuera un recordatorio que él y Cass no podían sentir amor por el otro porque Dean se lo otorgó a Lucian. Renunció a Castiel para que alguien más fuera feliz.

De verdad que quería confiar en la ninfa y creerle que James no le engañaba porque si lo hacía iba a terminar matándolo.

…

—Realmente no creo que tengamos mucho qué hacer hoy—gruñó Sam mientras veía a Castiel recargado en el auto.

— ¿La ninfa no parara de hacer que la gente se enamore de cosas raras?

—No hasta que Dean encuentre a su pareja—asintió Sam mirando fijamente la pequeña plaza.

Castiel no dijo nada, como era costumbre, sólo que aquel silencio comenzaba a sentirse incomodo para el alto al sentir la presencia del ángel pero no escucharlo. Cass solía ser muy silencioso si se lo proponía, por regla general era con Dean con quien más hablaba pero ni eso hacía últimamente.

El pelinegro contemplaba con interés la abismal cantidad de flores y globos que se encontraban en aquel pequeño parque donde una fuente se alzaba en medio. El aroma de las rosas picaba en su nariz de manera molesta mientras los colores rosados coloreaban el paisaje con algo más que verde y café. Siempre le ha causado interés aquellas fechas sin saber muy bien por qué; quizá era ver a los humanos gastar en caramelos y regalos con tal de declarar su amor, expresarlo de una manera más material.

A Cass le recordaban a los pájaros cuando hacían eso; los pájaros machos constantemente iban y traían pequeñas cosas como ofrendas de cortejos a la hembra, incluso ramitas pequeñas para hacer un nido sino es que lo hacían ellos mismos. El día de San Valentín parecía ser el día de celo de varios humanos donde se pavoneaban, daban ostentosos regalos y flores hermosas con el propósito de conseguir algo al finalizar el día.

— ¿Qué propósito hay con gastar tanto en obsequios que a veces no son correspondidos?—cuestionó Castiel rompiendo el silencio al ver a una joven rechazar las flores que un chico le daba— ¿No es mejor asegurarse que los sentimientos sean correspondidos antes de declararse?

Sam enarcó una ceja y miró en dirección a la pareja que Castiel analizaba con tanta dedicación. La chica se iba presurosa con su mochila golpeando detrás de su espalda mientras que aquel pobre chico se dejaba caer en una banca cercana. Sam sentía lástima por el chico pero tampoco podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

—No siempre sabemos ser claros con nuestros sentimientos—sentenció Sam antes de mirar a Cass—Por cierto, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Dean?—el pelinegro frunció el ceño mirándolo—Ya sabes, han estado actuando raro desde poco después de halloween.

Cass se quedó pensativo un momento antes de mirar su auto esperando encontrar al mismo hombre al que casi apuñala en octubre, no obstante no había nada. Cass sabía que estaba solo porque no tenía a Jack, no siempre era bienvenido al cielo y con los Winchester las cosas no parecían arreglarse pero, aún así, se inclinó abriendo la puerta del piloto hasta alcanzar el pequeño estéreo y sacó un cassette de él antes de mostrárselo a Sam.

El alto reconoció casi al instante la letra de Dean al leer que era un mixtape con canciones de Led Zeppelin, le dio la vuelta esperando encontrar algo más pero no había nada. Si era honesto no recordaba que su hermano le diera aquello a Cass, Sam ni siquiera sabía que le había hecho su propio mixtape, y ni más ni menos que con 13 canciones, ¿por qué el ángel se lo enseñaba ahora?

—Dean me lo regaló un catorce de febrero hace tiempo—aclaró Castiel como si no tuviera importancia—Habíamos salido, creo que tú te quedaste en el búnker, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien—frunció el ceño, como si aquello le molestara—Para ser honesto eso es lo que me causa un poco de malestar. Recuerdo los momentos que tengo con Dean pero se sienten vacíos, ¿sabes? No hay algo que antes estaba ahí—Sam enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Y eso cómo aplica al comportamiento que han tenido últimamente?

—Creí que lo había perdido después del nacimiento de Jack pero en halloween volví a escucharlo—aclaró arrugando la nariz—Antes me gustaba pero ahora no, me causa vacío escuchar esas canciones.

Sam contempló fijamente esa caratula mientras que Castiel lo dejaba por ese día y volvía a mirar al frente encontrando ese sentimiento que le parecía ajeno, viendo parejas ir y venir con enormes sonrisas irradiando el amor en cada uno de sus poros, ¿por qué Cass no podía tener aquello? Siempre le quitaban lo que amaba, o al menos lo que él creía amar. ¿Cass ha amado alguna vez? Suponía que sí, amó a Jack como si fuera su propio hijo y aún dolía esa perdida.

Desde halloween que Castiel ya no se sentía tan desolado, era más como un dolor que podía manejar sin problema. Se sentía más liviano, como si le hubieran quitado una carga que no sabía que tenía sobre la espalda. Era extraño de explicar porque, al mismo tiempo, estaba ese vacío dentro de él que acompañaba al solo hecho de pensar en Dean; antes eso no era así, estaba seguro. Antes la sola idea de que Dean le necesitara o quisiera ir a un lado con él causaba un calorcillo agradable dentro de él, como si su gracia bullera como lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Ahora no tenía nada de eso. Parecía que iba a sentirlo pero cuando apenas iba tomando forma la sensación ésta se desvanecía dejando ese vacío en su estómago y la ligera molestia que le hacía desear pasar el menor tiempo posible con Dean.

Volvió a mirar a las personas frente a él frunciendo el ceño cuando lo notó, eso que estaba frente a sus narices e ignoraba. Varias de las parejas que estaban rondando por ahí se encontraban envueltas en un aura rosada de amor muy extraña, como si estuvieran bajo su propia burbuja protectora y Castiel era plenamente consciente que eso no era normal sin importar cuánto amor se tuviera la pareja.

—Dean dijo que la ninfa confesó que algo más pasaba aquí, ¿no?—cuestionó Cass sin dejar de mirar a las parejas envueltas en el color rosa.

—Lucian le dijo que había quién se enamoraba perdidamente de personas con las que apenas habían hablado—asintió Sam mirándolo con interés— ¿Crees que debamos investigar eso?

—No se puede obligar a alguien a sentir amor, Sam—aclaró Castiel mientras miraba al alto—Te explico en el camino, primero hay que ver cuántas parejas han sido unidas de esa manera.

Cass se dio la vuelta para ingresar al auto haciendo que Sam se quedara confundido unos segundos deseando un poco más de detalle pero sabía que con el pelinegro era imposible, no entendía como Dean le tenía tanta paciencia en los casos siendo su hermano como era. Poco tiempo tuvo para pensarlo, se apresuró a ingresar al auto sabiendo que Cass no era muy paciente últimamente, siempre andando rápido como si intentara compensar algo.

…

Lucian había descubierto que Dean se ponía de muy mal humor si no ingería alimentos desde muy temprano así que cuando llegaron a la tercera cafetería que tenía aquellas galletas tan misteriosas Dean se sentó y declaró que no se movería hasta haber desayunado algo haciendo que Lucian se llenara de fastidio.

No obstante ahí estaban los dos sentados uno frente al otro, Dean comiendo y Lucian mirándolo con ligero desagrado al verlo comer con tan poca gracia, llenándose las mejillas de la misma manera que una ardilla haría antes del invierno. Mantenía sus manos bajo su barbilla de manera casi elegante ignorando a conciencia el día tan cursi que se encontraba afuera.

El día estaba despejado, el cielo se extendía de un azul sin límites hasta perderse por el horizonte mientras una suave brisa invernal barría las hojas de los árboles por las calles, envolviendo los cabellos y jugueteando con algunas bufandas que decoraban los cuellos de las personas que andaban con prisa por el asfalto. Lucian miraba con interés a los transeúntes desde la ventana a su lado, interesado con el amor de aquellas criaturas y un poco confundido de que sea sólo en esa época del año en la que brindan amor a algo más que material.

— ¿No es extraño el amor entre los humanos?—cuestionó Lucian haciendo que Dean le prestara atención.

La ninfa no lo miraba lo que hizo que Dean contemplara la ventana encontrando a un par de chicas yendo de la mano, riendo mientras se apretujaban la una con la otra para cubrirse del frío. Dean no le veía nada de extraño a aquella imagen, era muy común en esos días, pero la ninfa parecía realmente contrariada de que dos chicas pudieran tener esos gestos la una con la otra.

—No veo nada malo ahí—murmuró Dean con la boca llena.

—No en el hecho de que sean dos chicas, Dean—Lucian lo miró con cara de fastidio haciendo que Dean se sintiera ofendido—Sino que las mismas personas egoístas que sólo piensan en sí mismos sean capaz de querer a alguien más de esa manera—Lucian volvió a mirar a las chicas antes de suspirar y mirar a Dean— ¿Cómo conociste a Castiel?

Dean le miró confundido limpiándose la boca de migajas de comida sin saber muy bien qué pretendía Lucian con todo aquello, algo en sus ojos color humo delataba que él ya sabía esa historia, sólo quería escucharla de sus labios. Dean creía más importante discutir el caso que su historia con el ángel.

— ¿Eso cómo nos ayudará a encontrar a James?—cuestionó con interés.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad—el rubio se encogió de hombros haciendo que Dean bufara—Claro que sé como, te sacó del infierno, ¿no es así?—ante aquello Dean siguió comiendo—Fue el primer ser en el universo que conociste que fuera puro, que estuviera hecho de luz y te aferraste a él como el cáncer—Dean comenzó a mascar más lento mientras miraba a Lucian fijamente.

Los ojos de la ninfa eran plata fundida brillando débilmente de manera casi hipnótica, el leve siseo en su voz comenzaba a martillar en la cabeza de Dean hasta hacerlo sentir atontado, como si estuviera metiéndolo bajo su hechizo, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en una marioneta que podía usar a su antojo. Mientras miraba a Lucian frente a él Dean sentía que podría clavarse un tenedor en el cuello si se lo pedía.

La ninfa se inclinó hacia él balanceando su cabello como un pastizal siendo mecido pro el viento en algún prado olvidado de la mano de Dios, sus labios se movían de manera elegante, la punta de su lengua rosaba el labio superior mientras sus ojos, aquellos que podrían poner de rodillas a cualquiera, comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, como si aquella plata estuviera alcanzando su punto de ebullición.

—Te convertiste en el cáncer de Castiel—habló lentamente, de forma pausada y arrogante, haciendo que Dean le contemplara sin más mientras esas palabras se clavaban en su interior—Tomaste todo lo bueno que tenía y lo destruiste. Fuiste consumiéndolo hasta que no quedó nada, hasta que Castiel se quedó repleto de cáncer pero yo fui la quimio, Dean—susurró con una dulce sonrisa, extendiendo una mano por la mesa hasta lograr acunar el rostro de Dean—Desaparecí todo el cáncer de Castiel hasta sanarlo por completo y, sabiendo esto, ¿aún vas a quererlo de vuelta?

Dean miró fijamente el tono rojizo que había colorado los ojos de Lucian intentando encontrar la plata en ellos, saliendo poco a poco de lo que aquellas palabras significaban para él mientras la ninfa le acariciaba la mejilla y seguía mirándolo como si fuera el único ser humano en el mundo. El vacío que llevaba atormentándolo desde halloween volvió a tragárselo por completo haciendo que Dean se alejara de toda esperanza; se sintió como apagar una vela en una habitación oscura. Sabías que no verías nada, que se enfriaría y que la oscuridad sería absoluta, mirabas esa vela que aún te permitía ver más allá de lo que tenías a unos pasos pero decidías apagarla porque en la oscuridad no podías ver lo que se escondía.

¿No sería por eso por lo que se sintió atraído por Amara en un principio? Era la oscuridad, la paz absoluta, la certeza de que no sabría qué se escondía ahí porque no vería nada y si no lo veía no tendría que hacerse cargo. Quizá por eso fue demasiado fácil darle aquello a Lucian. Dean había vivido en una oscuridad constante con un par de velas encendidas que casi iban extinguiéndose pero Lucian encendió una que iluminó todo aquel cuarto, que le dio calor y le permitió ver todo lo que se escondía en la oscuridad haciendo que Dean, cegado por aquella luz, la apagara de inmediato deseoso de volver a lo oscuro, de recuperarse de ese resplandor que casi lo ciega.

Lucian sabía eso, sabía lo que estaba provocando en Dean y no le importaba porque el cazador le era familiar. Había visto dentro de su corazón, sabía todo de él y ahora no había nada de ese calor que había estado acompañándolo todo este tiempo. Dean se sentía tan vacío. Pero decirle aquello tenía un propósito, al menos lo tenía para Lucian que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta de parte de Dean.

— ¿Qué esperas lograr con esto?—cuestionó Dean mientras lo miraba, contemplando con algo de asombro como los ojos de la ninfa volvían a ser grises.

—Quiero ver si de verdad vale la pena darte lo que me otorgaste—aclaró Lucian tomándolo de la barbilla, encajándole levemente las uñas en la piel creando medias lunas—Esa es la cuestión aquí, cazador, ¿renunciaste a Castiel porque lo amabas tanto que no podías perderlo? ¿O renunciaste porque te daba miedo amarlo tanto que preferiste entregarles eso a dos monstruos?

Dean se zafó del agarre de la ninfa y se acarició la mandíbula sintiendo arder levemente las marcas que Lucian había hecho. Ambos se contemplaron como dos depredadores a punto de atacar, Lucian aún esperaba una respuesta, aún quería saber pero Dean no parecía dispuesto a otorgársela en ese momento, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto con aquel ser que prefirió sacar dinero para pagar su desayuno.

—Optas por la huída—se mofó Lucian al verlo levantarse—Interesante, ¿es tu método favorito?

—Levanta tu maldito trasero de esa silla si quieres que encuentre a James antes del anochecer—amenazó Dean sin más.

—Yo si habría renunciado a James—confesó Lucian antes de que Dean se alejara—Entre verlo muerto o tenerlo vivo sin que me ame, habría hecho lo mismo que tú—Dean le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Porque yo lo habría hecho por amor, Dean, ¿y tú?

…

Sam y Cass habían descubierto, no sin algo de confusión, si una persona comía una de esas galletas de Valentín con tu nombre quedaba terriblemente enamorada de ti, eran esas relaciones sospechosas a las que se refería Lucian cuando dijo que la gente se enamoraba de la nada. Sam veía a varios, en especial adolescentes, que se regalaban esas galletas y quedaban completamente prendados de la persona que se las dio.

— ¿Crees que sea un hechizo?—cuestionó Sam mientras ingresaban a una de las cafeterías que las vendían.

—Podría ser algún tipo de magia—asintió Castiel con algo de contrariedad—Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué venderlas así? Eso llamaría mucho la atención.

—Quizá sólo quiera lucrar con el amor, eso hacen muchas brujas.

Aquella cafetería era terriblemente pequeña a comparación con las demás, se llamaba 16 Lunas y poseía una decoración un tanto gótica, apenas si tenía cinco mesas con dos sillas cada una y un mostrador cubriendo todo un costado del lugar mientras las cafeteras delataban el aroma a café recién hecho; se exhibían miles de pastelillos color paste y sobre el mostrador una bandeja repleta de galletas rosadas en forma de corazón con varios nombres garabateados en una elegante caligrafía que causaba un poco de admiración.

En el mostrador se encontraba una chica de no más de veinticinco años, tan pálida como un fantasma y el cabello de un negro azabache sorprendente, Castiel encontraba interesante el excesivo maquillaje en tonos oscuros que decoraban sus ojos y, en especial, los labios con un tono muy similar a la sangre. En su cuello se encontraba un collar que a Cass se le asimiló mucho a uno para perro pero sabía que no debía decir eso si no quería causar problemas.

La chica usaba un delantal purpura donde se encontraba su nombre. Candy.

 _Ella no parece precisamente un dulce,_ pensó Sam para sus adentro mientras le sonreía amigable a la chica.

—Hola, dos americanos para llevar, por favor—pidió haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Llegan a tiempo, en quince minutos cerramos.

—Es demasiado temprano para eso, ¿no?—preguntó Sam mientras la miraba tomar un vaso desechable blanco con una luna menguante dibujada.

—Hay cientos de cafeterías por aquí, ésta no es la más popular—aclaró Candy sin más.

Castiel miró alrededor intentando averiguar por qué, quizá los espacios pequeños no eran agradables para los humanos cuando querían tomar un café pero Cass sentía aquel lugar un tanto confortante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de gris mientras lo que parecían estrellas de metal colgaban del techo de manera aleatoria, unas más largas que otras, y en una esquina se encontraba lo que parecía una luna de utilería, pequeña pero atrayente. Había dibujos interesantes decorando las paredes como si fueran fotografías, el piso de madera oscura centellaba y el aroma era agradable.

— ¿Sólo abren por la mañana?—cuestionó Castiel mientras Candy colocaba sus pedidos en el mostrador.

—Son ocho dólares—aclaró la chica yendo a la caja registradora—A veces abrimos por la tarde-noche, nos va mejor, somos de las pocas que lo hacen.

Sam asintió dándole el dinero de los cafés a la chica, mirando con interés la bandeja de galletas, pasando por los nombres ahí escritos sintiéndolos tan ajenos a su persona. Valerie, Josh, Amanda, ¿Cassandra? ¿Cómo alguien podía escribir un nombre tan largo en una galleta?

—Hemos visto de éstas por todos lados—señaló Sam la bandeja haciendo que Candy las mirara un momento antes de arrugar la nariz.

—Ya, las famosas galletas de Valentín—declaró poniendo los ojos en blanco—Si quieren mi opinión, es sólo otro método capitalista para conseguir dinero aprovechándose de la desesperación de otros—Cass enarcó las cejas ante eso—Según dicen, si la persona que quieres come una galleta con tu nombre se enamorará perdidamente de ti—hizo un sonido de arcada haciendo a Sam sonreír.

— ¿No crees en eso?—cuestionó interesado—Hemos visto a varias parejas dándose esas galletas—Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que si tienes que recurrir a algo así para que te amen entonces no es amor—admitió como si no fuera obvio—Cuestan un dólar con cincuenta, se han vendido bien.

— ¿Sabes quién las hace?—cuestionó Cass con interés, mirando una galleta con el nombre de Dean.

—Yo sólo llego en la mañana y ya está la bandeja—aclaró la chica comenzando a deshacerse del delantal, luciendo una bonita blusa color vino de manga larga—Mi novia dice que la mujer que los vende es rubia y nueva en el lugar, realmente no es nada nuevo ver gente nueva yendo y viniendo, Gatlin no es la gran cosa.

Salió de detrás del mostrador luciendo terriblemente alta, si acaso del tamaño de Castiel y no sabían si de verdad era así de alta o sólo eran las botas con plataformas que usaba. Se colgó una mochila oscura y tomó lo que parecía una caja de regalo haciendo que aquellos hombres entendieran que era hora de salir del local. Sam siguió a la chica hacia la puerta mientras Castiel tomaba, con algo de interés, la galleta con el nombre de Dean y los seguía.

— ¿No tendrán un recibo de entrega o algo así?—cuestionó Sam una vez en la calle haciendo que Candy le contemplara con interés—Curiosidad.

—No, lo siento—Candy cerró la puerta y dudó unos instantes.

Gatlin era considerado un lugar realmente extraño donde cosas raras pasaban todo el tiempo, todo había empezado con esa familia extraña mudándose a las afueras del pueblo hace unos años, o eso le contaba su madre pues por aquel tiempo Candy vivía con su padre en Washington; sin embargo Alice la ponía al corriente de todo, a su novia le gustaba mucho charlar de lo que fue aquel lugar mucho antes de que ella llegara, narrándole la historia sobre la guerra civil, sobre amores imposibles y magia, sobre todo la magia.

Candy siempre había creído que aquellos sólo eran cuentos de Alice y su maravillosa habilidad para volver interesante cualquier cosa, aquel lugar estaba escondido de todos ¿por qué tendría algo de interesante? Pero siempre pasaba algo, quisiera uno notarlo o no. Como las galletas, ese era un factor extraño. Sabías que lo que se decía de ellas era real pero no preferías creer que en realidad se trataba de amor.

La chica miró fijamente a los dos hombres con ella que parecían un poco preocupados, uno parecía un leñador terriblemente alto y el otro un contador mal pagado que necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de gabardina.

— ¿Les soy honesta? No me causan confianza las galletas—aclaró jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello—Fuimos la primer cafetería en venderlas, a finales de enero, y fue un desastre. Todos dijeron que se trataba de un acto de odio pero Ian no habría hecho algo así—suspiró con pesar.

— ¿Qué se supone que hizo Ian?—cuestionó Castiel, tirando, sin querer, la galleta con el nombre de Dean partiendo el corazón a la mitad.

Candy miró fijamente a aquellos hombres antes de mirar por la calle, distinguiendo a Alice venir a lo lejos. Nadie hablaba de lo que había hecho Ian, como los pueblos pequeños preferían mantenerse callados ante cualquiera de esas cosas, arreglarlo entre ellos antes de involucrar a alguien más pero el hecho de no hablarlo no hacía que dejara de existir. ¿Cómo solía decir Alice? _No decir la palabra no va a borrarla del diccionario._

—Había esta chica, Jane, que estaba totalmente enamorada de Ian—comenzó Candy mirando a Alice acercarse con tranquilidad, deteniéndose cuando dos sujetos, uno rubio y otro un tanto más castaño, salieron de un local y le preguntaron algo—Ian tenía su novia, Clarissa, y era la relación perfecta, de película—Candy miró a ambos hombres removiéndose incómoda—Jane venía todos los días así que notó las galletas. Le dije lo que causaban pero me reí, sabiendo que era estúpido, pero ella compró la que tenía su nombre, dijo que se la daría a Ian si, después de todo, ya tenía su corazón—Candy miró que Alice se encontrara bien antes de seguir.

“—Le dije que era estúpido, que debía superarlo y darle una oportunidad a Norman, un chico que siempre intentaba atraer su atención, pero Jane sólo dijo que no pasaría nada, que eran puros juegos—la pelinegra se lamió el labio superior y miró hacia la cafetería, como si aún pudiera ver a Ian ahí sentado—Ian era mi amigo. Sí, era menor que yo, pero éramos amigos, él me presentó a Alice—sonrió con tristeza—Les juro que no había nadie en el mundo que estuviera tan enamorado como Ian lo estaba de Clarissa pero de un día para otro la dejó y comenzó a frecuentar a Jane hasta el punto en que hacían todos juntos y se hicieron novios—Candy frunció el ceño.

“—Era como hablar con una pared. Todo giraba en torno a Jane y ella parecía encantada.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ocurrió eso?—cuestionó Cass, interesado.

—Una semana—asintió Candy, sonriendo al ver a Alice acercarse con esos dos sujetos—Luego Jane me dijo que Ian era demasiado protector, que no la dejaba hablar con nadie más, era demasiado celoso y controlador pero yo sé que no, él nunca fue así con Clarissa. Entonces pasó…

“—Ian la vio platicando con Norman—Candy apretó los labios—Nadie sabe lo que pasó realmente y no van a encontrar a alguien que les hablé de esto. En este pueblo prefieren meter todo bajo la alfombra y pretender que no ha pasado nada, por eso se llevaron lejos a Ian.

— ¿Qué hay de Jane y Norman?—cuestionó Sam, mirando sobre su hombro, sorprendido de ver a Dean y a la ninfa.

—A Jane la encontraron en los bosques, a Norman aún no—aclaró suspirando—Por eso digo que no me fio de esas galletas, Ian jamás habría hecho algo así, era de las personas más gentiles y calmadas de todo el pueblo. Y quién sea que venda esas galletas no debería hacerlo, no está bien obligar a sentir amor a alguien—Candy frunció el ceño—No sé si es peor hacerlas o comprarlas.

Antes de que Sam o Cass pudieran preguntar algo más una diminuta chica de rizos castaños, casi dorados, salió de la nada y abrazó con fuerza a Candy, saludándola como si no la hubiera visto en años. La recién llegada usaba un suéter de lana color arena y unos pantalones blancos, contrastaba terriblemente ante todos los tonos oscuros que acompañaban a Candy. Ambas chicas se abrazaron haciendo sonreír a Sam mientras Cass las miraba con interés.

—También te extrañé, cariño—asintió Candy colocando en el suelo a la chica antes de mirarla— ¿No ibas a traer una bufanda?

—El frío es para los perdedores.

Ambas rieron antes de mirar a sus acompañantes haciendo que Dean y Castiel sintieran como su estómago se convertía en un nudo. Ambas tenían terrible parecido con la apariencia humana de sus autos, era como si los volvieran a tener en frente sólo que en esta ocasión Pimp era una diminuta chica que sonreía como si de un sol se tratara haciendo que Castiel sintiera las piernas un tanto temblorosas mientras Dean, ahí junto a Sam a punto de hablarle, sintiera su corazón a punto de explotar.

— ¿Hablabas de algo importante?—cuestionó Alice antes de mirar a Candy.

—No realmente—aclaró la chica sonriéndole—Bueno, las 16 lunas abre hasta las siete de nuevo donde podrá encontrar nuestra especialidad, el pastel de la noche perpetua—ante aquello Alice se soltó riendo.

—Tu cafetería necesita postres nuevos—ambas chicas se despidieron y anduvieron calle abajo.

—Que no todas tenemos el placer de trabajar en el Olimpo.

Dean dio un paso al frente sintiendo en la punta de la lengua el nombre de Impala a punto de salir de sus labios como una plegaria, implorando por ella, deseando tenerla de vuelta pero aquellas chicas se alejaban conforme pasaban los segundos. Dean miró hacia atrás encontrando el Impala justo donde lo había estacionado antes de volver a mirar al frente y encontrarla ahí parada deteniéndose un segundo mientras de su mochila sacaba una bufanda verde y se la ponía a Alice en el cuello, asegurándose que estuviera cubierta antes de besarla haciendo que Dean se sintiera a desfallecer.

Su única solución fue mirar a Lucian, que se encontraba detrás de ellos mirando con algo de inquietud a Dean y a Cass, escondiendo bajo la suela del zapato los restos de las galletas.

—Esto es interesante—declaró haciendo que Dean le tomara del cuello y lo estampara contra una pared del local.

—Estoy harto de tus juegos, Lucian—gruñó apretando los dientes, sintiendo sus ojos arder—Dijiste que Baby y Pimp eran un reflejo de nuestros corazones, ¿cómo es que ellas están aquí? Esa chica era Impala, no vas a engañarme.

—Oye, esto no es cosa mía—declaró alzando las manos, apartando de un empujón al cazador—Te dije que algo más pasaba aquí. De todas formas, tú renunciaste a eso, Dean, es muy probable que eso llegara a alguien más.

— ¿De qué está hablando?—cuestionó Sam con interés.

Dean miró fijamente los ojos de la ninfa antes de rendirse y negar con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir con aquello pero esa simple acción captó el interés de Cass, que miró al cazador y a Lucian antes de comprender un poco, recordando de qué iba a aquel caso antes de mirar por donde aquellas chicas habían desaparecido, ¿acaso Dean renunció a lo que Impala significaba para él? ¿Renunció a su corazón, metafóricamente hablando? Tenía un poco de sentido a excepción de lo que estaban contemplando.

Recordó la sonrisa de Alice reflejando todo lo que Cass echaba de menos, era similar a la de Jack. Su presencia, toda ella le recordaba mucho a su auto, si bien Cass no era tan unido como Dean era al impala sí que le había otorgado una compañía que consolaba.

—Tú hiciste algo—murmuró Cass mirando a Dean—La noche de halloween, ¿verdad?

Dean lo miró a los ojos contemplando fijamente el azul en ellos, esperando por aquel sentimiento que le había acompañado durante años y que no sabía que tenía hasta que se lo quitaron. De verdad estaba esperando por él pero no había nada, ¿Cuándo iba a entenderlo? No tendría nada nunca.

—Tenemos un indicio de James—declaró Dean haciendo que Lucian enarcara una ceja.

— ¿Lo tenemos?—cuestionó con burla ganándose una mirada furibunda de parte del cazador—Oh claro, lo tenemos.

—Sólo ve al auto—pidió el cazador antes de mirar a Sam— ¿Están ocupados?

—Sí, surgió algo—asintió Sam mirando a Castiel, que comenzaba a mostrar indicios de molestia al verse ignorado por el cazador—Dean, ella no era Baby—aclaró Sam haciendo que Dean tragara duro—Se llama Candy, vive aquí, así que no…

—Era ella, Sammy—aclaró Dean con pesar—Reconocería a mi chica en cualquier parte—ambos suspiraron—En fin, tengo que encontrar a James a más tardar hoy, no creo poder soportar a Lucian otro día sin intentar asesinarlo.

—Cualquier cosa llama.

Dean asintió yendo a donde tenía el impala estacionado, pisando de nuevo esa galleta con su nombre hasta convertirla en meras migajas. Castiel le siguió, pisándola de nuevo, antes de detenerlo del brazo y obligar a que lo mirara contemplando fijamente aquellos ojos tan verdes que parecían centellar cuando se encontraban fijos en los suyos. Detrás de ellos brillaba la misma alma que había sacado del infierno hace tantos años como una llama a punto de extinguirse.

—Dean, ¿qué hiciste?—volvió a cuestionar pero, en esa ocasión, con voz dura.

—No ahora, Cass, estoy intentando arreglarlo—susurró Dean, sintiendo el temor escalar por su estómago hasta anidar en su garganta.

— ¿A qué renunciaste?—insistió el ángel, haciendo que Sam les prestara atención—Fue a algo que nos afectó a ambos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hiciste?

Dean lo miró con ese vacío creciendo en su interior tragándose por completo el pánico de lo que pudiera decir Castiel si le confesaba lo que había hecho. Su cabeza martillaba de manera dolorosa recordando a Lucian a punto de sacarle el corazón a Cass; recordaba lejanamente el temor de perderlo, la desesperación. Recordaba todo de manera distante, como si lo viera desde tercera persona, mientras Cass le exigía una respuesta.

No quería decirlo, todo ese tiempo no quiso decir nada porque hacerlo lo convertía en un problema que los implicaba a todos y de momento Dean estaba manejándolo, haciéndose a la idea de lo que había perdido y con la oportunidad de recuperarlo pero ¿acaso lo quería de vuelta? Cass estaba bien con eso, no parecía afectarle como si fuera a morir así que eso era algo. De hecho, ninguno de los dos iba a morir así que era cierto lo que decían, nadie muere de amor.

Se lamió los labios y miró hacia donde Lucian lo esperaba sonriendo como el gato que se ha comido al canario, sus ojos brillaron débilmente de ese tono rojizo que no le gustaba a Dean haciendo que la verdad saliera de sus labios sin que pudiera controlarlo, ¿era Lucian o se trataba de él? ¿Acaso sólo era que estaba cansado de ocultarlo?

—Renuncie a ti, Cass—aceptó Dean haciendo que Sam se sobresaltara y Castiel le mirara fijamente—Todas las personas en el mausoleo estaban enamoradas y sus objetos sólo eran un reflejo de lo que sentían…Lucian iba arrancarte el corazón—Cass retrocedió un paso—Le…le dije que le daría lo que sentía por ti si te dejaba ir.

Cass lo miró fijamente sintiéndose molesto.

—No sólo tomó lo tuyo, ¿cierto?—cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

—Lo hice por ti, Cass—masculló Dean con los dientes apretados—Iban a matarte, ¿qué querías que hiciera?—ante eso, el pelinegro apretó los labios.

—Dijiste que estaba muerto para ti—susurró el ángel.

Dean sintió aquello como un puñetazo en el plexo solar cortándole todo el aliento. Retrocedió un paso alejándose del ángel, mirándolo fijamente, recordando las palabras de Lucian hace apenas unos instantes donde él era el cáncer de Cass, aquella declaración del ángel se lo confirmaba.

Lo había herido tanto, le había empujado tan lejos que renunciar a él había parecido una opción en ese momento, la más fácil si después de todo el ángel no iba a quedarse con él. Si bien Dean ya sabía que había tenido una reacción exagerada al culparlo por todo tampoco es que sintiera una diferencia cuando pidió perdón y Cass no volvió.

—Estás mejor sin eso—murmuró el cazador haciendo que Castiel le mirara ofendido.

— ¿Con qué derecho tomaste esa decisión por ambos? ¿No me has quitado suficiente?

—De acuerdo, chicos, tenemos un caso aquí—Sam se colocó entre ambos palmeando el pecho de su hermano—Será mejor que nos concentremos en eso.

Ninguno hizo caso, se miraron como rivales el uno al otro ignorando esa sensación que les acompañaba desde hace meses. Cass estaba molesto y Dean confundido sin saber muy bien que sentir. Quería decir más, quería aclarar que lo hizo por él, que lo haría de nuevo si con eso lo mantenía con vida. Quería decirle las mismas palabras que Lucian le había dicho en la cafetería pero no salía nada, tan sólo era una sensación de quedarse sin aliento mientras Castiel le regresaba todo lo malo que le había hecho.

Dean apretó los labios y se dirigió hacia donde Lucian lo esperaba.

—No lo quiero de vuelta—gruñó sin más haciendo que la ninfa se sobresaltara.

— ¿Es en serio?—cuestionó, esperando que Dean dijera que bromeaba.

—Preguntaste si lo quería de vuelta aún después de todo lo que he hecho así que esta es mi respuesta. No lo quiero—Dean miro a Castiel, que estaba subiendo a su auto—Él no lo necesita.

Sin más se dirigió a la puerta del piloto del impala mientras Lucian se quedaba ahí un momento, viendo desaparecer el Lincoln calle arriba mientras en la banqueta se veían los restos de aquella galleta con el nombre de Dean hechos migajas de las cuales emergía un débil humo rosado antes de que algunos pájaros bajaran a comérselas.

Lucian estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Dean antes de entrar al auto, esperando tener un indicio de dónde podría estar James.

…

Candy contemplaba con interés cómo Alice iba platicándole sobre su día mientras intentaba no pisar las líneas del concreto, era su juego favorito y aunque intentaba aparentar que caminaba normal Candy podía darse cuenta, después de todo la llevaba de la mano.

El mundo entero solía decir que ella y Alice eran dos polos opuestos que estaban destinados a fracasar juntos pero Candy sabía que no era así, no porque los demás no lo vieran no significaba que no era real, ¿verdad? Alice era todo lo que ella pudiera desear, ¿por qué las personas asumían que deberían de estar con alguien igual a ellas? Era aburrido, necesitabas a alguien que te complementara, a alguien que tuviera esas cosas que tú no. Por ejemplo, Candy amaba lo espontánea que era Alice sacando cada ocurrencia en la menor oportunidad.

—El hombre de cabello casi blanco está buscando a su esposo—charló Alice haciendo que Candy la mirara—Se fue con la mujer de las galletas así que el otro, creo que su nombre es Dean o Ben, me preguntó acerca de las galletas y ella—Candy frunció el ceño.

—Es extraño, los dos sujetos con los que estaba también me preguntaron de las galletas.

Ambas se detuvieron sin más mirándose fijamente, importándoles muy poco si obstruían el paso por la calle, Alice tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar a Candy haciendo que la pelinegra se viera reflejada en los ojos de la castaña. Candy conocía ese brillo en los ojos de la chica, era uno que usualmente les metía en problemas.

Alice era curiosa por naturaleza, su madre ya le había dicho que se metería en problemas por andar metiendo la nariz donde no la llamaban, pero eso no la detenía. Tenía alma de detective, o eso es lo que solía decir. Era una chica que vivía sobre las nubes con sueños de caramelo mientras su mano era sujeta firmemente por Candy, la única capaz de mantenerla en la tierra o, en su defecto, seguirla a donde ella quisiera.

Quizá por eso amaba a la chica. Candy nunca le ponía un freno, ella siempre estaba ahí ante cada loca idea que pasara por su cabeza, dispuesta a acompañarla aunque muchas veces temiera por su seguridad. Candy era todo lo que Alice alguna vez espero encontrar, era ese amor que escribían en los libros describiéndolo como algo que te dejaba sin aliento, ese que te hacía creer que en alguna parte del mundo alguien te amaría de la misma manera tan desgarradora como lo hacía el protagonista hasta el punto de morir por ti.

Alice era una cursi de primera.

—No—sentenció Candy antes de que Alice abriera la boca—Alice, no.

—Pero, baby, será interesante—Alice dio un par de saltitos mientras se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies y se abrazaba a la chica—Un misterio, si nosotros averiguamos quién es la de las galletas podemos ser participes de algo grande. A ti no te gustan las galletas.

—Son malas, no está bien obligar a alguien que te quiera—murmuró acomodándole el cabello a su novia—Quien sea que haga esas galletas no creo que sea normal, ¿y tú quieres ir a buscarla?

—Sí—asintió la chica antes de apartarse—Será una perfecta cita de San Valentín, ¿no crees?

—Pero iríamos al cine y a comer lasaña con mi mamá—gimoteó la pelinegra sabiendo que no importara lo que dijera, Alice se saldría con la suya—No es la mejor idea de todas.

—No es la mejor idea de todas hasta ahora—declaró la castaña mirando alrededor—Será divertido, seremos como espías.

Candy tenía en la punta de la lengua un sinfín de razones por las que no tenían que hacer eso empezando con el hecho de que podría ser peligroso pero Alice ya estaba entrando en acción, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hasta esconderlas detrás de un árbol señalando disimuladamente al frente.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio salía de una de las tiendas con una sonrisa gentil, usaba un vestido rosa y su cabello se encontraba decorado con algunos prendedores de flores realmente bonitos. Se sacudió las manos y se dirigió hacia la izquierda haciendo que Alice tirara de ella para volver a esconderse. Ambas sabían que ella era la de las galletas, o al menos eso era lo que sabía Alice pues era la única que la había visto.

En Gatlin todos conocían a todos así que los rostros nuevos resaltaban demasiado, más para quien ha pasado toda su vida ahí como Alice. Era un lugar pequeño terriblemente aburrido donde nada pasaba, o eso decían los folletos cuando realmente ocurría algo todo el tiempo pero la gente que llevaba años viviendo ahí prefería ignorarlo, mantenerlo oculto para vender la imagen del pueblo perfecto.

Apenas Candy había llegado a aquel lugar del cual su madre nunca quiso salir se había querido ir y no volver, irse siquiera a una de las principales ciudades de Carolina del Sur, mudarse de vuelta y volver a su vida en Washington, cualquier cosa, pero entonces conoció a Alice y decidió que aquel lugar no era tan malo. La castaña siempre le mostraba lo que los demás escondían, le hacía ver aquel lugar como algo misterioso y Candy se encontró a sí misma aplazando su partida más y más cada vez hasta que hace unos meses decidió que se iría de ahí de la mano de Alice.

La pelinegra sonrió al ver la luz del sol iluminar la sortija plateada decorando el dedo anular de la chica a su lado, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de felicidad antes de que el encanto se apagara.

—Andando, sino vamos a perderla—la apuró Alice escondiéndose entre los autos estacionados—Llámame Bones, James Bones—Candy se soltó riendo.

—Me deberás una lasaña después de esto, Alice.

Ambas se agacharon y comenzaron a seguir sigilosamente a aquella hermosa mujer que parecía tan blanca como el mármol y con su cabello brillando bajo los rayos del sol agitándose con la suave brisa invernal que hacía que cualquiera se acobijara en su suéter.

Aquella era la idea más loca que Alice había tenido…hasta ahora.

…

Dean no había hablado desde que se alejaron de aquella extraña y pequeña cafetería, Lucian se encontraba a su lado sintiendo un tanto asfixiante el silencio que les acompañaba. Sabía que llevaban dando vueltas sin rumbo por todo el pueblo desde hace minutos, Dean no estaba listo para despegar el pie del acelerador haciendo que Lucian comenzara a preocuparse, ¿y si planeaba matarlos a ambos? No, él no podría hacer eso, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, Dean Winchester no parecía del tipo que moría en un accidente automovilístico.

Después de un par de vueltas más llegaron a lo que parecía un parque con bancas y algunos juegos, más allá de él se extendía el bosque sin fin con miles de árboles y arbustos, muchos de los niños que correteaban por aquel lugar eran atraídos por sus madres que no querían perderlos de vista, había varios puestos ambulantes con flores, globos y comida chatarra, Dean salió del auto y fue directo al carrito de perros calientes haciendo que Lucian se preguntara si era recomendable ir con él o seguir en el auto.

Aceptar que amas a alguien que no puedes tener es algo duro de asimilar, la ninfa lo sabía; había amado a James durante mucho tiempo antes de aceptarlo, temeroso de la furia de su madre o de verse alejado de la vida que conocía, temeroso de lo que podría esperarle más allá de los bosques donde se encontraban las ninfas. Los de su especie no se enamoraban de los hombres, si acaso los usaban para medios reproductivos y no más, los embaucaban para hacerse con un hijo y luego los dejaban sin más hasta volverlos locos y que se perdieran en los bosques esperando a que alguna de las criaturas que merodeaban por ahí terminaran el trabajo.

Lucian sacó la foto que llevaba de James y pasó el pulgar por el rostro retratado esperando a que volviera, a que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que ni siquiera Dean se encontrara ahí. Aceptar que esa persona era algo que no podías tener era doloroso pero Lucian sabía que luchar por tenerla contigo era mejor que aceptar y agachar la cabeza esperando la sentencia. Él luchó por James, él dejó todo lo que conocía por aquel hombre y había sido la criatura más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…si ignoraban su problema sobre tocarse.

Dean abriendo su puerta lo sobresaltó haciendo que lo mirara acusadoramente.

—No estoy seguro si las ninfas comen algo—aclaró Dean ofreciéndole uno de los perros calientes que había comprado—Pero no has probado bocado en todo el día.

Lucian, un poco contrariado por aquel gesto, tomo lo que el cazador le ofrecía y se colocó de lado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Dean se recargaba en el vehículo mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el frente, como si estuviera esperando algo, mientras ambos comían en compañía del otro.

Dean se tomó unos segundos antes de mirarlo, suspirando al encontrar la foto de James en su regazo mientras se encontraba comiendo con algo de pesar, como si aquella simple acción requiriera demasiado esfuerzo para su persona.

— ¿Cómo conociste a James?—cuestionó Dean sin más.

A Lucian le tomó algo de tiempo asimilar aquella pregunta antes de mirar al cazador, encontrándolo tan serio que podría causar algo de temor a cualquiera que se topara con él en un callejón oscuro.

—Fue algo un poco extraño—aclaró pensativo—Por aquel entonces yo vivía con mi…me encontraba en el nido, en uno de los bosques de Islandia donde elfos y ninfas son muy comunes, o lo eran en ese tiempo, ahora viven escondidos—Lucian pareció pensativo durante unos momentos antes de seguir contando—James me salvó de un elfo que quería violarme. La unión de una ninfa y un elfo da como resultado a una hada, es algo raro y no debe suceder a menos que se planee—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Yo realmente no quería tener hijos aún, no quería que me escogieran como una de las cunas y James me lo quitó de encima.

— ¿Él te salvó? ¿Han estado juntos desde entonces?

Lucian lo pensó un momento; habían pasado años desde aquel momento, años desde que se vio reflejado en los ojos de James y pensó que ni siquiera las plantas de aquel bosque podrían igualarlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que implica ser una ninfa, Dean?—cuestionó Lucian mirando lo que quedaba de su comida—Somos criaturas puras, etéreas, casi seductoras. Muchas veces nos representan como sirenas del bosque, otras como elfos. Controlamos la naturaleza, somos inmortales y cuando morimos, si es que algo llega a pasarnos, una flor crece en el lugar donde yace nuestro cuerpo. Las ninfas somos parte de la tierra…somos…

—Seres sobrenaturales—asintió Dean, creyendo entender a qué se refería Lucian.

—Amé a James incluso cuando no debía—confesó la ninfa mientras miraba de manera arrogante hacia el frente, intentando compensar algo—Lo amé cuando dolía, lo amé cuando era feliz. Lo amé tanto que me atreví a dejar todo lo que conocía por él persiguiendo la ilusión de una vida donde no tendría que preocuparme por si los árboles crecían, por si tendría hijos o si cuando moría por algún cazador mi cuerpo haría crecer una flor y eso me condenó—Lucian sonrió ladinamente antes de mirar a Dean—Siempre hay alguien que no lo entiende, ¿sabes? Que te quiere de determinada manera y las cosas que te hacen feliz son solo distracciones y hace de todo por quitártelas; para ti sólo somos monstruos pero, lo creas o no, nuestro código genético no nos hace muy diferentes.

Dean había aprendido a lo largo de su vida; no todos los monstruos eran malos, no todo era blanco y negro. Había aprendido a que los ángeles no siempre eran de fiar y no todos los demonios eran traicioneros; que muchos no escogían la condición en la que se encontraban y otros preferían obrar de la mejor manera a pesar de no ser enteramente humanos. Vamos, que el ejemplo más común que se le ocurría era el maldito _Crepúsculo_ con su alternativa de comer animales pero era verdad, no todos eran monstruos a pesar de que eso definía a su especie así como no todos los humanos eran buenos. Dean podía asegurar que conocía monstruos realmente agradables a comparación con algunas personas.

— ¿Valió la pena haberlo dejado todo por él?—cuestionó Dean.

Lucian rió, divertido ante eso, mientras el cazador lo contemplaba con algo de confusión pues no parecía una risa agradable, era más una de fastidio, como si estuviera cansado de todo.

—Dean, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? Dejaría mil bosques más con tal de estar con James—apretó los labios y miró la foto en su regazo—Quemaría todos esos bosques con tal de recuperar a James—se rió entre dientes—Es algo que solía decir Afrodita, ¿sabes? Que el amor era irracional, podrías plantar mil árboles por esa persona pero también podrías quemar mil árboles con tal de encontrarla—Lucian frunció el ceño—Cuando te enamoras es como una galleta a la que le escribes tu nombre y entregas a la persona que amas, se la comerá y te amará pero después te la regresará en forma de mierda.

Dean se tomó un momento en asimilar aquello antes de que Lucian hiciera crecer algunas flores bajo el impala, mirando a Dean con enormes ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, como si al fin supiera de qué iba todo aquello.

—Tienes mirada de loco—señaló Dean sin más.

—Estamos buscando a Afrodita—declaró Lucian con una enorme sonrisa—Ya sé dónde buscar, estoy seguro que ella tiene a James.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—cuestionó Dean aún sin saber muy bien si confiar en el criterio de la ninfa.

—Afrodita los está drogando a todos con amor—aclaró sin más—Y el de ella tiende a ser un amor incontrolable, necesita un alquimista, ¡ella tiene a James!

Dean aún no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera cierto, Lucian había demostrado ser muy inestable respecto a todo lo relacionado con James pero tampoco es que tuvieran muchas opciones. Apenas serían las tres de la tarde, el día parecía seguirse tiñendo de rosa mientras algunas parejas iban con globos y osos de peluches, otras traían chocolates y unas más flores haciendo que Dean fuera consciente de que muchos de ellos quizá no se querían en lo absoluto, quizá alguien ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con otro y ahora le amaba de manera incondicional.

Nunca entendería esa necesidad de obligar a sentir amor a alguien; si no te quería no era el fin del mundo, había millones de personas en el mundo y cualquiera podría quererte. Si era honesto, él ni siquiera se sentía capaz de sentir algo así, no después de habérselo entregado a Lucian, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía pero ahora que lo había perdido se daba cuenta del consuelo que fue, de las veces en que se sintió un poco desesperado y sabía que Castiel iba a estar ahí para él aunque ni siquiera hablaran, era como la luz encendida al final del túnel en el que Dean vivía.

Siempre corriendo intentando alcanzar la luz pero sin acercarse mucho.

Suspiró asintiendo en dirección a Lucian antes de rodear el auto e ingresar al asiento del piloto, sacando su teléfono para informar a Sam de lo descubierto antes de ponerse en marcha con la sencilla promesa de Lucian.

—Sé lo que estoy buscando, tú sólo conduce.

…

Candy y Alice se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casita alejada del vecindario con un hermoso jardín floreciendo a pesar de las épocas en las que se encontraban; era una casa pequeña, parecía de muñecas con el techo a dos aguas y esos bonitos ventanales que parecían de cuento de terror mientras las cortinas rosadas los flaqueaban y danzaban con la suave brisa invernal; las flores florecían de colores por el camino de entrada, luciendo como si fueran de plástico, mientras mariposas iban y venían; el porche se encontraba decorado con guirnaldas de papel con corazones rojos y rosas mientras que en las escaleras había lo que parecía cuencos llenos de pétalos de rosas.

Nada parecía estar fuera de sintonía con el resto de las casas, en realidad lucía muy normal a pesar de tener el jardín más bonito de todos. Para Alice la puerta parecía de chocolate y para Candy aquello lucía muy similar a la vivienda de una viejita homicida come niños. Ambas estaban ahí afuera de aquella casa mirando con interés aquel lugar, tomadas de la mano ignorando todos los planes que habían hecho durante la última semana sobre cómo pasarían aquel día.

—Huele a galletas—susurró Alice rompiendo el silencio.

—Sin duda tiene que ser aquí—asintió Candy.

Ambas se miraron unos instantes, debatiéndose sobre lo que harían a continuación sin idea de qué podría esperar al otro lado de la puerta. El aroma a galletas atraía como nunca, era un olor a canela y azúcar que volverían loco a cualquiera haciendo que sus estómagos rugieran pero Candy apretó con fuerza la mano de Alice, temerosa de soltarla y perderla en ese instante. Fue como tomar una decisión unánime. Ambas siguieron caminando por la banqueta en dirección a los bosques esperando perderse entre los árboles, Candy deseando alejarse de aquel lugar y Alice con un plan en mente.

— ¿No crees que sea como en Hensel y Gratel?—cuestionó Alice mientras caminaba con algo de trabajo por los helechos—Ya sabes, una casa de azúcar y dos hermanos yendo directo a las garras de una bruja come niños—Candy se rió.

—Cariño, tú y yo no somos hermanas.

—Somos otra versión del cuento, entonces—Alice se detuvo y miró a Candy— ¿Crees que ella sea una bruja come niños? O quizá come lesbianas y por eso nos atrajo.

Bien, Candy sabía que Alice estaba nerviosa porque estaba comenzando a decir idioteces, no era nada nuevo; cuando Alice comenzaba a alterarse comenzaba a hablar sin parar de cosas sin sentido a una velocidad vertiginosa que causaba jaqueca en cualquiera porque no podían seguirle el paso. Al principio a Candy le costó trabajo porque a Alice le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella, con el tiempo supo la razón y eso sólo la enamoró más.

Pero aquello no se trataba simplemente de nerviosismo, era la sensación en el aire, en aquel lugar donde los árboles se alzaban a su alrededor. Candy tenía la impresión de que no importaba cuánto gritara nadie iba a escucharla, que si algo les pasaba quedaría para siempre en ese bosque que nunca cambiaba, que había visto tanto ocurrir entre su hojarasca. ¿Jane había gritado cuando Ian le hizo aquello? ¿Y Norman? ¿Los gritos de Norman seguirían escuchándose a pesar de todo? Era escalofriante siquiera pensarlo.

Era plena tarde, lo sabía, pero de pronto el cielo dejó de brillar para ella haciendo que sólo se concentrara en Alice que lucía asustada, intentando consolarla o hacerle ver que nada pasaba, que ella iba a estar bien y que no había brujas come niños en ninguna casa.

—No pasará nada, cariño, no hay come-lesbianas aquí.

Alice rió agradecida de que la pelinegra le siguiera el juego; su risa resonó por todo los árboles extendiéndose hasta llenar de sonido aquel lugar, un sonido más alegre que el cantar de los pájaros o el de las hojas barridas por el viento.

Los bosques usualmente son usados para asustar; los padres solían alertar a los niños de miles de monstruos que se encontraban viviendo en los bosques dispuestos a capturar a la niña de capa roja, monstruos que comen carne humana o acechan a incautos para atraerlos como serpientes a su perdición. En Gatlin las cosas malas siempre pasaban en los bosques, algo así le había dicho su madre a Candy cuando llegó ahí advirtiéndole que nunca se internara demasiado. Claro está que por aquel tiempo Candy no era la chica más obediente de todas y en un sinfín de ocasiones se internó al bosque.

Los monstruos no existían, o eso es lo que solía pensar, sin embargo ¿no existían sólo porque ella no había visto uno? Fue testigo de lo que las galletas le hicieron a Ian, pues no se le ocurría otra explicación, y se preguntaba qué otras cosas eran reales.

—Mira, es una entrada a un sótano—señaló Alice hacia donde estaba la casa.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a un árbol intentando mantenerse escondidas, resguardadas deseando ser un secreto más de aquel bosque mientras observaban aquella casa de juguete. El pasto crecía por un costado de la casa en la perfecta combinación de verde y amarillo resultando demasiado irreal, como sacado de alguna pintura al oleo; pequeñas florecitas se asomaban entre la hierba intentando hacerse notar, flores azules, moradas y blancas, demasiado diminutas como para ser vistas a no ser que prestaras demasiada atención.

Pero eso no era lo importante sino la parte trasera de la casa donde un rosal crecía con flores rojas realmente hermosas, parecían hechas de sangre. Crecía en hermosos arbustos que se extendían por todo lo largo de la casa, casi cubriendo el par de puertas que Alice había notado. Eran de madera un tanto vieja con agarraderas de acero, el rosal estaba a punto de enterrarlas por completo hasta sepultarlas, guardando para siempre lo que se escondiera del otro lado aunque, a pesar de la distancia, pudieron apreciar una débil luz emanando de entre una de las hendiduras que la madera no cubría.

Alice se comenzó a mover entre los árboles con Candy siguiéndola de cerca, rodeando la casa y mirando fijamente las ventanas de aquel lugar en espera de encontrar a la propietaria. Candy tiró de la castaña haciendo que ambas cayeran sin más sobre los helechos y se quedaran quietas, la pelinegra llevándose una mano a los labios y señalando hacia una de las ventanas antes de asomarse lo más discretamente que se podía.

La hermosa mujer de vestido rosa y cabello rubio abría una de las ventanas con una enorme sonrisa, sujetando las cortinas con listones de tela traslucida mientras entonaba lo que parecía una canción y en la ventana colocaba una bandeja de galletas rosadas en forma de corazón. Parecía toda una princesa de cuento, para nada la viejita come niños que Alice y Candy se imaginaban, haciendo que se quedaran quietas unos instantes.

Miraron a aquella mujer unos segundos encontrándola tan hermosa que las cautivaba, hacía que el corazón de ambas acelerara la marcha y se preguntaran cómo en el mundo podría existir una mujer tan hermosa como ella. La observaron peinarse con las uñas tan largas que podrían causar pavor, maravilladas por cada uno de sus movimientos, hipnotizadas por lo elegantes que eran.

Candy miró a Alice un momento y aquella mujer dejó de existir. El cabello casi dorado de su novia brillaba bajo la luz de la tarde que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, desde su perspectiva podía apreciar el bonito perfil que tenía y las pecas casi invisibles que decoraban su rostro, sus largas pestañas de muñeca enmarcando los bonitos ojos de cachorro que le hacían hacer lo que ella quisiera…la pelinegra deslizó su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Alice atrayendo su atención, haciendo que la chica parpadeara unos segundos antes de enfocarla a ella y sonreí al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos tan oscuros.

Candy se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los de Alice besándola como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo en cada una de sus células el amor que le profesaba a la chica como si nada más importara, como capullos a punto de florecer sobre su piel mientras más se concentraba en ella saboreando su boca, sintiendo sus labios moverse de manera lenta y acompasada, haciendo que el aliento de ambas fuera uno solo en una silenciosa unión de almas.

Alice sonrió contra sus labios colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica, apartándole el cabello del rostro antes de alejarse unos centímetros y mirarla fijamente.

— ¿A qué se debió eso?—cuestionó en un susurro haciendo que Candy se encogiera de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ya llevaba un rato sin besarte.

Alice sonrió y señaló el siguiente árbol para esconderse, siendo seguida de inmediato por Candy como un perrito sigue a su madre. Poco a poco salieron del campo de visión de aquella mujer y quedaron de frente a las puertas que daban a un sótano, era seguro.

Se miraron unos segundos sabiendo que se meterían en problemas si eran descubiertas, ¿qué esperaban lograr con eso? ¿En realidad algo pasaba ahí? ¿De verdad culpaban a unas galletas por todo lo que los humanos hacían? Ambas sabían que las personas cambiaban de opinión todo el tiempo, que no era una sorpresa que un día quisieran a alguien y al siguiente a otra persona, asumir que las malas decisiones de las personas eran culpa de algo más era quitarle la responsabilidad a quien comete la acción.

Pero ahí estaban con la sospecha de que algo pasaba, de que aquello no era para nada normal, de que alguien hizo algo malo a Ian y por eso las cosas terminaron mal para Jane y Norman. Alice y Candy sabían que no estaba bien obligar a alguien a quererte pero también sabían que muchas veces nada de esas cosas eran reales.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo—habló Alice sin más haciendo que Candy suspirara.

— ¿Tú crees?—cuestionó sin más.

—Siempre creí que este lugar escondía algo entre tanto bosque y por eso estaba alejado de todos—aclaro la chica, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero saber que alguien hace daño de esa manera…Debemos hacerlo, ¿no es una romántica idea celebrar San Valentín venciendo a algo que usa el amor de esa manera tan horrible?—ante eso Candy se rió entre dientes, fascinada con las ideas de su novia.

—Tienes suerte que te ame tanto—murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, tú eres la suertuda—Alice le palmeó el brazo—Anda, mantente agachada, estás enorme.

—Medir un metro con ochenta no es tan malo, ¿sabes?

A pesar de su queja Candy obedeció, agazapándose lo más que podía sin llegar a arrastrarse por el suelo mientras seguía a Alice hasta donde se encontraba aquel bonito rosal; sus botas aplastaban el pasto tan bonito que parecía irreal, sepultando las pequeñas flores que apenas se abrían paso a la vida intentando colorear el mundo.

Con algo de cuidado ambas apartaron las pocas ramas del rosal que cubrían la puerta teniendo cuidado de no maltratar las rosas descubriendo un pequeño candado que abrazaba las cadenas que mantenían cerradas aquellas puertas. Se miraron un momento un tanto confundidas antes de intentar tirar de ellas, al menos Alice lo hizo, deseando poder arrancar de tajo el candado como en las películas que había visto en infinidad de ocasiones sólo que a ella le faltaban como ciento de kilos encima para poder lograr eso.

—Alice, no creo que eso sea buena idea—susurró Candy comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

—No es momento de arrepentirse—gruñó Alice antes de rendirse y comenzar a hurgar en su cabello—Tengo un par de pasadores por aquí.

Candy la miró unos instantes, esperando a que su novia se rindiera, repitiendo para sus adentros la infinidad de cargos que iban a tener si las descubrían invadiendo propiedad privada, tampoco es que vender galletas tóxicas sea muy legal que digamos pero…en todo caso, ¿había algún artículo que impidiera hacerles brujería a otros mediante la comida? Sabía que en Harry Potter sí pero ¿en Estados Unidos?

Sintió algo en la mano y la sacudió, asumiendo que se trataba de alguna de las mariposas. Siguió mirando a Alice intentar abrir ese candado sin mucho éxito, anotando mentalmente el quitarle las películas de policías y ladrones a su novia cuando terminaran con aquello, claro que sí. También la convencería de inscribirse a alguna academia de detectives, ¿eso existía acaso? divagando en su mente sobre aquello volvió a sentir que una mariposa se le posaba en la mano; fastidiada miró donde estaba recargada, preguntándose por qué si había tantas flores las mariposas la rondaban a ella.

Sin embargo no era una mariposa la que se encontraba ahí sino parte del rosal, una hoja cuya rama iba moviéndose de manera lenta, como una serpiente reptando hacia ella hasta envolver por completo su muñeca haciendo que Candy se pusiera más pálida de lo habitual. Intentó tirar de su mano pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño, encajándose en la piel las espinas del rosal mientras éste seguía moviéndose pero ahora en dirección a sus piernas, intentando envolver sus tobillos.

—Alice, cariño—la pelinegra tomó con fuerza el brazo de su novia—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Alice la miró, dispuesta a discutir aquello, pero cualquier replica que estuviera preparando se quedó atascada en su garganta al ver los rosales sacudirse y envolver con más fuerza uno de los brazos de Candy y las piernas como boas constrictoras haciendo que la chica hiciera un gesto de dolor cuando las espinas atravesaban su piel.

—Mierda, déjame te quito eso—gruñó Alice intentando acercarse.

Con el brazo libre que le quedaba Candy la empujó lejos haciéndola caer de sentón sobre el pasto a tiempo de ver una de las ramas del rosal moverse justo donde estaban sus piernas hace un momento. Alice contempló con temor como aquellas plantas amenazaban con envolver por completo a Candy haciendo que la desesperación comenzara a paralizarla en su sitio haciendo imposible moverse. Era consciente del peligro, todo su cuerpo gritaba por moverse y correr pero sólo podía ser consciente de Candy ahí a unos centímetros de ella comenzando a emitir pequeños quejidos y a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero ¿qué trajo el perro? ¿Una ya no puede tener flores bonitas acaso?

Al escuchar una voz cantarina venir desde un costado de la casa ambas se miraron con pánico. Era una voz chillona, como de niña mimada que podría ponerte los vellos de punta haciendo que el corazón de aquellas dos chicas comenzara a acelerarse hasta el punto de parecer ensordecedor, como si no pudieran escuchar nada más que el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos.

—Corre—susurró Candy a Alice mientras tiraba de su amarre, haciendo que los rosales arañaran su piel de manera dolorosa.

—No voy a dejarte aquí—gruñó Alice, negando con la cabeza.

—Mmm, huele a un amor real. Necesito algo de eso.

Candy se llenó de pánico y desesperación, asustada ante la idea de imaginar a Alice sangrando sobre aquellas rosas, horrorizada de no volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos o escuchar esas ideas locas que cruzaban por su cabeza que le hacían feliz. Miró a la chica con los ojos oscuros brillándole en advertencia.

—Corre y no mires atrás—ordenó Candy cayendo de sentón, sintiendo como aquellas ramas iban subiendo por sus piernas—AHORA.

Nadie sabrá nunca el trabajo que le costó a Alice obedecer en ese instante a Candy, levantarse de manera torpe y echando a correr hacia los árboles sin saber a donde iba a parar, corriendo desesperada derecho y luego hacia la izquierda, corriendo y corriendo mientras aquella casa se hacía cada vez más pequeña a sus espaldas y era escondida por todos los árboles. Corría con lágrimas en los ojos que opacaban su visión haciendo que los árboles y las plantas pasaran por simples manchones de color ante ella, tropezando y chocando cada vez.

Alice espero escuchar a Candy gritar, algo que le dijera que estaba mal, que aquello era horrible, pero el silencio sólo estaba volviéndola loca, haciendo que su corazón latiera de manera ensordecedora mientras intentaba dejar atrás aquello, luchando contra su necesidad de volver y abrazarse a Candy sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

Corrió esperando llegar a algún lado, sabiendo que si seguía yendo a la izquierda llegaría a alguna carretera o algo, ¿o acaso era a la derecha? Aquel lugar era tan similar, tan lleno de árboles que sólo parecían líneas y líneas que se alzaban ante ella a punto de encerrarla en una jaula. Sólo verde y café que comenzaban a asustarla, a hacerla sentir su corazón en una garganta, a gritar si la brisa sacudía las ramas. Aquello estaba mal, todo estaba mal, ¿por qué dejó a Candy? ¿Y si iba por ayuda? Quizá si acudía a la policía ellos podrían hacer algo, ¿o qué hay de el hombre que buscaba a su marido y el otro? Sí, ellos deberían saber algo.

Siguió corriendo, cayendo cada pocos metros, levantándose y siguiendo su camino. Corriendo por los bosques que la vieron crecer, por aquel lugar que guardaba gritos que jamás se escucharon, que escondía secretos que la gente prefería mantener en la ignorancia. Corría y corría esperando llegar a alguna parte, sabiendo que tenía que ser así mientras más rápido corriera.

Tropezando con algunas ramas salió dando tumbones directo a la carretera, quedándose de pie en medio de ésta en el momento en que un auto color arena frenaba de manera brusca ante su súbita aparición haciendo que Alice se llevara las manos al rostro como si de esa manera fuera a frenar el golpe.

Sintió el empujón con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado justo en las piernas mandándola hacia atrás de golpe haciendo que Alice sintiera el encontronazo de su espalda y cabeza contra el concreto, mandando punzadas de dolor por su cerebro y columna haciéndola sollozar por el dolor. Agradeció que el auto no acelerara pero ¿y si Candy ya no se encontraba viva? ¿No era mejor que acelerara en ese instante?

Se apartó las manos del rostro y miró el cielo de aquel azul tan bonito, tan despejado recordándole el día tan lindo que era, le pareció ver dos nubes amenazando con opacar su vista, nubes de tormenta que tenían un nombre gracioso que Candy siempre le decía. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando aclarar su visión, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas antes de enfocar que no eran nubes de tormenta las que opacaban el cielo sino los dos adultos con los que había encontrado a Candy hace apenas unas horas, ¿o habían sido minutos? ¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello? ¿Le dio a Candy su regalo de San Valentín? No, lo traía en la mochila, ¿dónde estaba su mochila? Oh, cierto, en su espalda. Estaba aplastando su mochila.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeamos demasiado fuerte?—Alice enfocó la vista en aquel de cabello largo intentando asimilar lo que le pasaba— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Puso una mano ante ella con tres dedos levantados…no, espera. Eran dos, sí, dos dedos.

—Dos—susurró sintiendo los labios secos.

—Aún puedo revisarla—sugirió el pelinegro a su lado.

—Mejor ayúdame a levantarla.

Ambos hombres la tomaron de las manos y la ayudaron a ponerse de piel haciendo que Alice se mareara de manera alarmante, tambaleándose hasta quedar abrazada a aquel pelinegro de bonitos ojos. Se abrazó de él con fuerza echándose a llorar, deseando quedarse para siempre con él porque ahí nadie iba a lastimarla, nadie iba a alejarla de Candy ¿cierto? Sí, eso tenía mucha lógica.

El hombre la abrazó un poco confundido mirando a su acompañante pero éste esperaba a que alguien más saliera del bosque. Alice notó entre tanto llanto cómo mantenía un arma en sus manos mirando a su alrededor, acercándose a donde había salido la chica y mirando entre los árboles, como si esperara encontrar aquello que la venía persiguiendo.

—Ustedes estaban con Candy—sollozó la chica mirándolos fijamente.

—Sí, soy Sam, él es Castiel—los presentó el hombre demasiado alto haciendo que Alice asintiera— ¿No estaban juntas? ¿Dónde está ella?

Alice se echó a llorar y miró a Castiel haciendo que éste sintiera que su interior se revolvía ante aquella mirada, ante la familiaridad que sentía con aquel rostro y cada uno de sus gestos.

—La convencí de buscar a la mujer de las galletas—aclaró la chica entre lágrimas haciendo que Sam y Castiel se contemplaran con interés—La encontramos rápido, salía de una cafetería así que la seguimos. Aquí siempre pasan cosas así que ambas creíamos que ella hacía algo malo y…y encontramos su casa—la chica se limpió la nariz con la manga de su suéter haciendo que Castiel sintiera infinita ternura—Íbamos a entrar a su sótano y entonces…

— ¿Las descubrió?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Los rosales—susurró la castaña, temiendo que los árboles fueran a escucharla—Los rosales comenzaron a envolverla como…como serpientes. Como esas películas donde las plantas toman vida, ¿me entienden?—Sam asintió a eso, sabiendo a qué se refería—Y la escuchamos, tiene una voz infantil, como de niña y…y se sintió horrible—volvió a abrazarse a Castiel—Candy me dijo que corriera y lo hice, por favor tienen que ayudarla, tienen que ir por ella.

Sam miró a Cass sabiendo que debían hacer eso, debían ir a buscar a Candy a donde la había dejado Alice pero primero tenían que ir al motel, Dean les había dicho que se trataba de Afrodita y Cass no traía nada en el auto contra dioses, Dean le había dejado algo en el motel así que era necesario volver, no les tomaría nada más que quince minutos ¿o veinte? Podían hacerlo, irían tan rápido que Alice tendría tiempo de calmarse y explicarle las cosas.

Los tres se dirigieron al auto que les esperaba con las puertas abiertas con la promesa de volver por Candy una vez que tuvieran lo necesario para defenderla, ajenos a la hermosa mujer de vestido rosa que les contemplaba desde los bosques por el lugar donde había salido Alice, desapareciendo al instante y dejando una rosa ahí plantada en el lugar donde había estado parada.

…

—Estaciónate aquí—susurró Lucian señalando la calle.

Dean, algo confundido, obedeció. Se sentía como si trajera un perrito rastreador que le decía cuándo dar vuelta o cuando detenerse. El lugar a donde Lucian los había llevado era un vecindario común y corriente rodeado de gran parte del bosque, al menos algunas casas mientras que las calles se encontraban con niños que comenzaban a salir a la calle para jugar, correteando detrás de pelotas o andando en bicicleta. Todo un paisaje pacifico y hogareño.

Lucian lo había hecho estacionarse junto a una parada de autobús escolar de manera un poco ilegal pero ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento para Dean? Nada en aquel lugar resaltaba o lucía sospechoso, de hecho Dean podía notar que ni siquiera parecían afectados por las fechas románticas que se celebraban, ni rosas ni corazones de papel, ni siquiera un oso de peluche que no fuera juguete de una niña se encontraba en ese lugar.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?—cuestionó Dean mirando con desconfianza a Lucian.

—Confía en mí, cazador—murmuró Lucian haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera.

Ambos anduvieron por uno de los jardines laterales de la casa más cercana hasta llegar a los árboles que rodeaban aquel lugar, Lucian se detuvo unos segundos quitándose los zapatos, suspirando al sentir el pasto bajo la planta de los pies, enterrando los dedos en la tierra hasta hacer florecer pequeñas florecillas blancas que hicieron que Dean le mirara un poco confundido y admirado.

—No podemos llegar directamente—aclaró haciendo que unos pequeños troncos salieran de la nada y comenzaran a formar un camino—Pisa sólo los troncos, Dean.

Lucian se subió son dificultad sobre el primer tronco, el más cercano, y dio una zancada hasta quedar en el siguiente haciendo que Dean le mirara como si le hubieran brotado un par de alas de insecto en la espalda. Aquello era lo más extraño que le había pasado incluyendo cuando fue capaz de ver a las hadas y los duendes aunque… ¿acaso aquello no era lo mismo? Se subió al tronco, balanceándose peligrosamente al sentirlo tan pequeño para él pues no tenía los mismos delicados pies que Lucian.

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y esperó a que la ninfa fuera al siguiente antes de seguirlo, acomodándose torpemente sobre aquel pequeño lugar, mirando hacia atrás y notar que el primer tronco había desaparecido. Lucian sonrió ladinamente mirándolo con un poco de arrogancia mientras se movía de manera elegante en aquella naturaleza, saltando de un tronco a otro mientras Dean le seguía de manera un poco más torpe, tropezando y amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

— ¿No es más fácil si sólo vamos caminando?—cuestionó el cazador cuando iban a mitad del camino y estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Afrodita parece mantener ese bosque tan…misterioso—aclaró Lucian mirando a su alrededor—Creo que es más por cosa de Medusa, le hace notar cualquier amenaza apenas alguien pise la tierra—declaró mientras seguía moviéndose con agilidad.

— ¿No pude conducir hasta donde ella estaba?—cuestionó de mala gana— ¿Y por qué no notaría los troncos saliendo de la tierra?

—Lo hará pero no tomará importancia—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Crecen flores a todas horas, un árbol saliendo de la nada no tomará importancia—Lucian suspiró deteniéndose— ¿Sigues creyendo que James se fue de forma voluntaria?

Dean dudó en responder, sintiendo que el esfuerzo físico de andar saltando de un lado a otro comenzaba a hacerle sudar. Una parte de él creía por completo que James había dejado a Lucian porque así lo había querido pero otra parte de él, una que usualmente no escuchaba mucho, se negaba a creer que había renunciado a Cass sólo para que un idiota le pusiera los cuernos al otro.

Pensar en el ángel rodeado de aquel bosque hacía que aquello resultara aún más real, como un sueño a punto de desaparecer de entre sus dedos. Aquellos bosques llevaban sin cambiar durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, manteniendo secretos ocultos bajo el dosel de sus ramas, enterrados bajo las tierras de las cuales brotaban los árboles y se alimentaban. Los bosques siempre mantenían a los monstruos resguardados, alejados de todos escondiendo sus fechorías entre ramas y plantas.

Castiel parecía ser parte de algo así, de algo que debería mantenerse oculto porque era irreal, porque nadie más sabía de su existencia hasta encontrarlo, hasta mirarlo a la cara y descubrir que lo divino también se encontraba en la tierra. Dean no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto de aquello, antes habría sonreído y sentido su estómago revolverse pero en ese momento estaba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo, intentando asimilar la sensación que crecía en su estómago muy similar al vértigo sin que hubiera una sensación de seguridad respaldando.

—Por un momento lo pensé—habló después de un rato.

Lucian se sobresaltó, balanceándose sobre el tronco antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Había pensado que Dean ya no iba a responder así que miró sobre su hombro encontrando al cazador un par de troncos de distancia, parecía terriblemente pensativo, casi como si estuviera fundiéndose el cerebro, así que Lucian siguió su camino esperando a que continuara con el relato.

—Asumí que no era extraño que él se fuera, todos lo hacen—Dean titubeó ante eso haciendo que aquello cobrara un poco de sentido—Aquella vez nos elegiste porque te recordábamos a ti y a James, ¿verdad?

Lucian se detuvo apareciendo un tronco más amplio donde fácilmente podrían estar él y Dean. Aguardó a que el cazador lo alcanzara antes de mirarlo encontrándose reflejado en aquellos bonitos ojos verdes pero no eran los que amaban, les faltaba profundidad, les faltaba color, les faltaba tanto para ser lo que Lucian estaba buscando.

—James era un simple mortal cuando lo conocí—aclaró Lucian haciendo que Dean le contemplara fijamente—Deje todo por él, Dean. Cuando te conocí lo vi reflejado en ti, ibas tan enojado con todos, tan furioso y tan miserable añorando a alguien que tú habías echado y Castiel… ¿qué clase de ángel renuncia al cielo por un humano?—miró de arriba abajo a Dean antes de sonreír.

—Eso ya no importa de todas formas—murmuró Dean sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lucian? ¿Chuck te dijo que si no éramos nosotros no iba a funcionar o qué?—Lucian rió entre dientes, divertido y agotado.

—Sigues sin entenderlo—sacudió la cabeza colocando una mano en el pecho de Dean, sobresaltándolo—Lo que necesitaba era amor, Dean, amor del real, de aquel que sobrevive a las cosas buenas y malas. Cass y tú eran de los pocos que tenían ese amor real—sus ojos brillaron rojizos y mostró los dientes en una enorme sonrisa—Ahora ya no hay nada, ni siquiera un poco de eso, ¿no te sientes vacío?

Lo hacía, se sentía tan despojado de todo, tan solo y vacío intentando compensar aquella sensación con cualquier cosa, con comida, alcohol, algún encuentro casual, lo que fuera que volviera a hacerlo sentirse bien, compensara esa sensación que le volvía loco desde halloween pero nada parecía ser suficiente, ni siquiera la cacería.

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en lo que necesitaba, y miró al frente encontrando el jardín más bonito de todos. Habían estado caminando entre troncos por largo rato quedando alejados del vecindario, la risa de los niños jugando ahora sólo parecían un débil sonido perdiéndose entre la copa de los árboles mientras el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un azul un poco más oscuro allá en el horizonte se coloreaba de amarillo ante los moribundos rayos del sol. Dean lo contempló un momento asimilando su entorno antes de contemplar fijamente al frente y mirar aquella bonita casa.

Parecía de juguete con todas esas flores rodeándola, los bonitos rosales donde las rosas brillaban como si estuvieran hechas de sangre líquida, Dean se estremeció ante esa idea pasando su mirada entre las ventanas encontrando todo tan tranquilo y cómodo; en una de las ventanas laterales se encontraba una bandeja llena de galletas, las cortinas rosadas estaban sujetas por un par de listones y permitían ver el interior donde una mujer rubia se peinaba el cabello luciendo un bonito vestido rosado.

Dean no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en ella y se concentró en las puertas dobles de madera que parecían realmente viejas notando que las enredaderas del rosal se mantenían entrelazadas, el inminente crepúsculo hacía que fuera más notoria la luz que emanaba de las hendiduras de las puertas haciendo que Dean mirara a Lucian en espera de que confirmara sus sospechas.

—Bien, serán troncos más discretos—aclaró Lucian comenzando a aparecer un pequeño sendero de troncos el doble de pequeños que los anteriores—Te recomendaría quitarte las botas—Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es en serio?—cuestionó a lo que la ninfa le miró con exasperación—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—Dean se inclinó para desabrocharse las botas y quitárselas de un movimiento brusco—Pudiste mencionarlo antes.

—No pensé que fueras tan torpe—se burló la ninfa.

Cuando Dean estuvo descalzo Lucian miró, no sin cierta burla, los calcetines que contenían al perro de Scooby-Doo haciendo que Dean gruñera un insulto que sonó a idiota ¿o era perra? Bueno, poco importaba, ambos anduvieron de manera sigilosa entre los troncos siendo recibidos por la ventisca tan fría que hacía que Dean sintiera los pies torpes, ni siquiera en el búnker se atrevía a andar descalzo, al menos allá contaba con un par de pantuflas pero Lucian tenía razón, sin las botas resultaba más fácil ir de un tronco a otro.

Lograron llegar a las puertas en tiempo record, Lucian hizo crecer otro tronco más grande donde pudieron acomodarse los dos pero no dejó que Dean tocara nada. Sus ojos brillaron rojizos y su cabello se agitó de manera violenta golpeándole en los labios mientras miraba fijamente la hierba que cubría esas puertas, moviendo de manera delicada los dedos, casi como si coordinara una orquesta creando su propio ritmo, tarareando alguna cancioncilla que hizo que las plantas se apartaran como serpientes.

Dean las contempló fijamente sintiendo extraño aquello, como un cuento en el cual él, por primera vez, no era el protagonista. Era estar en uno de esos cuentos de hadas donde todo parecía ir bien y eso era lo que ponía de los nervios a Dean; las cosas nunca resultaban bien para ellos, los finales felices no eran para los Winchester y de momento todo les había salido estupendamente, ¿por qué no comenzar a dudar en ese instante?

Claro que no le dijo sus temores a Lucian, dejó que manipulara las plantas para que rompieran el candado y apartaran las cadenas, incluso las hizo abrirles las puertas revelando una pequeña escalinata desvencijada de madera a punto de venirse abajo. La luz amarilla que emanaba de aquel lugar lo hacía ver menos tenebroso, ambos se contemplaron unos momentos antes de asentir.

Lucian bajo primero dejando un pequeño pedazo de pasto en el lugar donde tocaban sus pies, Dean le siguió con algo de dificultad al intentar no tocar nada que pudiera delatarlos, encajando su huella en el mismo lugar que la ninfa, apresurándose a llegar hacia abajo mientras detrás de él aquellas puertas se cerraban por sí solas, asegurándolos.

El cambio del clima hizo que Dean se sintiera con frío a pesar de traer la chaqueta, su aliento escapó de entre sus labios en una nube de vapor y los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron cuando el frío del suelo se coló a través de ellos haciendo castañear sus dientes.

Aquel lugar era silencioso y escalofriante porque era muy normal, un sótano cualquiera repleto de cajas y cosas que no se usaban, incluso había telarañas haciendo que Dean tuviera cuidado de no enredarse en una. Fue así durante los primeros diez segundos antes de encontrarse de golpe con lo que parecía todo un laboratorio frente a ellos.

Cualquiera pensaría que ahí hacían metanfetaminas o algo parecido; un juego de química cubría todo lo largo de la mesa a un costado del sótano, un sencillo bombillo oscilaba sobre el techo balanceándose precariamente de un lado a otro, como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con él hasta hace unos segundos. Los artefactos de química eran de cristal, eso era seguro, brillaban débilmente lleno de matraces, tubos de ensaño y lo que parecían destiladores o algo parecido, Dean no tenía ni una maldita idea de cuáles eran sus nombres, pero al final de todo aquello pequeñas gotas rosadas caían con lentitud en un pequeño frasco de forma ovalada.

Detrás de aquello se encontraba un pelinegro con abundante barba midiendo algo en dos objetos de cristal, asimilándolos antes de seguir mezclando pero lo que fue el golpe de gracia para Dean fue la chica que estaba cerca de él amarrada a una silla; se encontraba pálida luciendo casi como una estatua mientras su cabello tan negro como el carbón caía como cortinas por su rostro hasta ocultarle las facciones pero Dean sabía quién era, el juró reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

Era Baby y de ella emanaba una pequeña manguera de la cual estaban drenándole la sangre hasta depositarla en frascos en la mesa que James utilizaba como laboratorio. La imagen era grotesca de por sí y empeoró al ver cómo James dejaba los frascos y tomaba lo que parecía un corazón humano, susurrando algo entre dientes y exprimiéndolo como si fuera un limón para dejar caer un par de gotas en los frascos.

— ¿James?—habló Lucian con voz temblorosa.

El hombre en la mesa dejó de hacer lo que hacía y alzó el rostro bruscamente haciendo que un par de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas centellaran bajo la luz de aquel horrible foco. Lucian soltó un sollozo a la par que James dejaba todo para ir por él. Dean sintió que su interior daba un vuelco al verlos fundirse en un abrazo que seguramente les hacía eliminar los días que estuvieron separados.

Lucian enterró el rostro en el cuello de James aferrándose a él como si fuera uno solo, queriendo fundirse en su piel hasta volverse uno solo, sintió las manos del pelinegro enredarse en su cabello y tirar con algo de fuerza mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza, con temor y con el miedo de quien creyó que no volvería a ver a la persona que más amaba. Lucian sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar de alivio.

Se apartó unos centímetros y sujetó con ambas manos la cara de James mirando fijamente sus ojos, sintiendo aquel verde tan familiar, su propio bosque en el cual plantaría mil árboles asegurándose de que crecerían. Esos ojos hicieron que Lucian le siguiera a donde él quisiera sabiendo que siempre estaría en el bosque mientras se encontrara a su lado. Pasó sus manos por su barbilla raspándolas con la barba quelas cubría, siguiendo el arco de su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello hasta colocarlas en sus hombros.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—cuestionó Lucian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Me tenías como loco buscándote.

—Tenía qué hacerlo, cariño—James colocó su frente sobre la de el rubio suspirando—Tenía qué hacerlo, no tenía opción.

Detrás de ellos Dean se apresuró a llegar a la chica importándole poco si pisaba algún cristal o algo parecido. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo encontrándola un tanto dormida, sabía que seguramente no llevaba mucho en ese estado pero era mejor salir ahora que después. Le palmeó la mejilla en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

—Baby, vamos cariño—susurró comenzando a buscar dónde estaba conectada aquella manguera—Te sacaré de aquí, ¿sí, nena?

— ¿Alice?—cuestionó en un balbuceo mientras intentaba enfocar al hombre frente a ella—No, tú no eres Alice—Dean sonrió ladinamente.

—Alice, la bonita castaña que trabaja en el Olimpo, ¿verdad?—la chica asintió en el momento en que Dean colocaba la mano en su pecho— ¿A dónde está conectado?

—Al corazón—aclaró colocando, con algo de dificultad, su mano sobre la de Dean—Ella dijo que necesita amor real, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Alice? Necesito ir con Alice.

Dean miró a donde estaban Lucian y James encontrándose con la mirada alarmada de la ninfa que veía el pie de su pareja, siguiendo la cadena plateada que envolvía su tobillo e iba hasta la pared impidiéndole su huída. Miró a Dean en espera de algo pero el cazador estaba realmente confundido, colocando la mochila en el suelo y comenzando a buscar cosas en ella hasta dar con una navaja.

—Dean, yo no puedo quitársela—habló Lucian señalando la cadena—Es plata—Dean le miró.

—Esto está saliendo demasiado bien para ser real, Lucian—gruñó Dean mientras cortaba la blusa de Baby y exhibía el pecho de la chica—James, tienes que quitarle esto.

—Si se lo quito tienes cinco minutos antes de que muera.

Tanto la chica como Dean le miraron asustados mientras Lucian comenzaba a pasearse desesperado por el sótano, comenzando a ser consciente de lo fácil que había sido todo aquello después de semanas, era como si su madre hubiera estado esperando el momento perfecto para dejarse atrapar haciendo que comenzara a sospechar de lo que le rodeaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—cuestionó Dean.

—La jeringa está incrustada en su corazón, Dean—declaró James acercándose a él, comenzando a explicarle aquello—No sólo está drenándole la sangre sino la vida—Es algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Cuando me trajo tenía a otro chico, Ian, y es el corazón que me ha estado haciendo usar hasta que llegó ella, su nombre es Candy.

Candy, repitió Dean para sus adentros antes de mirarla encontrándose con esos ojos oscuros muertos de miedo. Ella seguía luciendo como Baby, Dean seguía sintiendo que era ella mientras que la chica sólo quería salir de ahí, quería que aquel desconocido la llevara a otro lugar donde estuviera a salvo, con él estaría bien ¿no es así? Parecía serlo.

Un estruendo en la parte de arriba los sobresaltó haciendo que Dean se colocara protectoramente sobre Candy mientras que Lucian iba y se colocaba frente a James a pesar de que el pelinegro era demasiado alto. Aguardaron unos segundos en silencio, esperando pro algo, hasta que una voz demasiado conocida para Dean resonó haciendo vibrar todo su interior.

— ¿Cass?—susurró antes de volver a escuchar la charla de dos hombres allá arriba— ¡Cass! ¡Sam! ¡Acá abajo!—gritó dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y tres personas bajaron a tropel por ellas. En cuando Dean miró a Sam sintió que las cosas iban a estar bien, abrazándolo de manera casi involuntaria antes de prenderse del pelinegro esperando por esa sensación de calor, incluso en esas circunstancias deseaba tener ese consuelo, seguía buscándolo a pesar de ya darlo por perdido. Castiel le abrazó de vuelta antes de que un chillido sonara detrás de él y vieran un manchón castaño correr en dirección a la silla.

—Baby, ya estoy aquí—habló Alice sin más comenzando a desamarrar las manos de Candy—Traje ayuda, mira estaremos bien, ¿sí? Lamento meterte en esto, tenías razón, no debimos seguirla, debimos irnos por lasaña.

Alice decía todo eso a una velocidad alarmante mientras su rostro se encontraba empapado en llanto haciendo que Candy sólo la contemplara como si se tratara de un ángel yendo a su salvación haciendo que el dolor de la jeringa atravesando su corazón quedara en el olvido y sólo la escuchara a ella y a nadie más, convirtiendo en un manchón de imágenes borrosas la habitación.

—Te dije que no miraras atrás—susurró la pelinegra cuando se vio liberada, tomando con algo de precaución el rostro de su novia.

—Nunca te hago caso—sollozó la castaña sin tomar importancia al rímel corrido—No podía dejarte, nunca—Alice se inclinó y colocó su cabeza sobre la frente de la chica— ¿En serio esperabas que viviera sin ti, maldita idiota? Y dices que soy yo la de las ideas locas—ante eso Candy sonrió.

—Hasta ahora, sí.

— ¡Qué conmovedor!—habló James sobresaltando a Lucian—Ah, ¿no es hermoso el amor?

Lucian lo miró sin entender a qué se refería antes de que James se desdibujara y en su lugar dejara a una hermosa mujer que pondría de rodillas a cualquiera. Su sonrisa era de astucia, su largo cabello dorado caía en rizos sobre sus hombros y ese bonito vestido rosado de quela casi transparente caía como cascada por su cuerpo hasta arrastrarse por el suelo haciendo que Lucian retrocediera hasta chocar con Dean.

Los ojos de ella no eran de aquel verde imposible, eran azules, tan azules como el cielo, ¿o era hielo? No importaba, sólo eran de un azul sin chiste mientras sus labios carnosos y rojas se curvaban en una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta de cualquiera haciendo que el pecho de la ninfa doliera; era como quedarse sin aire, como si tus costillas comprimirán tus pulmones hasta hacerlos estallar en tu interior. Era como respirar bajo el agua.

—Realmente me conmueve, en serio—Afrodita miró a ambas chicas haciendo que Sam se colocara protectoramente frente a ellas—Ese amor es lo que estoy buscando, ese que lo puede todo, es muy difícil encontrarlo hoy en día ¿saben? Con eso del amor propio o de ser solo la lujuria y el sexo. Encontrar quien lo tenga todo está muy complicado.

Las palabras de su madre parecían huecas en la cabeza de Lucian mientras se sentía sujetado por Dean, como si adivinara que estaba a punto de desmoronarse y caer a los pies de Afrodita si no lo sujetaba. Era vagamente consciente del ángel colocándose protectoramente frente a Dean luciendo su espada plateada, veía al hermano del cazador una estaca de pino y Dean traía otra en el interior de la chaqueta, él lo sabía, ¿y por qué todo eso parecía insuficiente? ¿Por qué sentía que era tarde?

— ¿Dónde está James?—cuestionó con voz temblorosa, sonando más firme de lo que se sentía.

Los ojos de Afrodita lo contemplaron fijamente antes de reír de manera risueña, como una niña que juega en los columpios y te pide que la empujes más alto.

—Ay, querido, ¿en serio creías que necesito de un alquimista para mis cosas?—cuestionó con burla antes de que sacudiera una mano y negara con un dedo—No, no, cariño. Ya deberías saber que el primer corazón que utilicé fue el de James.

Lucian se rompió.

Había intentado ser fuerte, aferrarse a la idea de que James estaba esperando a que le encontrara, esperanzado con la idea de irse juntos a algún lugar remoto donde nadie les encontrara nunca y ser felices, decirle la sorpresa que había estado guardando para aquel día y ahí estaban todos sus sueños de al fin tener la vida que siempre soñó desmoronándose como castillos de arena golpeados por el océano.

Una parte de él decía que no era verdad, que James no podría…ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en eso porque no era posible. James se había vuelto alquimista poco después de conocerlo, se había hecho inmortal, viviría a lo largo del tiempo a su lado permaneciendo siempre jóvenes, tenían el mundo a sus pies ahora que podían tocarse sin lastimarse, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

—Es tu castigo—aclaró la mujer antes de señalar a los demás—Por cierto, el problema no era con ustedes hasta que mi desobediente hijo quiso retarme—declaró, comenzando a caminar por el sótano mientras Dean colocaba protectoramente a Lucian detrás de él— ¿Saben de qué soy diosa? Afrodita, diosa del amor, la lujuria, el placer carnal, el sexo—suspiró soñadoramente—Me dieron en matrimonio con el más feo de los dioses, un asco, así que comencé a andar con Ares pero el maldito Hefesto me hizo sentir avergonzada de eso.

—No es una sorpresa el adulterio de los dioses—murmuró Sam, manteniéndose en guardia cerca de donde estaban Candy y Alice.

—Correcto—asintió Afrodita mirándolo fijamente—Sabrás entonces lo que es la envidia de los dioses. ¿Por qué Lucian iba a tener lo que se me negó a mí? Si eso me hace mala madre realmente no me importa, todos saben que mi favorito era Adonis—Dean resopló ante eso—Soy la diosa del amor, ¡soy la única que puede darlo y quitarlo! ¡Soy la única que puede manipular el deseo carnal! ¡Lucian se metió con eso!

Dean miró a Lucian sobre el hombro encontrándolo aún en shock, como si siguiera asimilando las palabras de su madre, haciendo que el cazador comprendiera a qué se refería la diosa con aquello. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirar al frente y encontrarse cara a cara con Afrodita; era tan hermosa, su piel era tan blanca como la espuma del mar y parecía no tener ningún poro, sus ojos eran tan cristalinos, como si el azul sólo fuera una capa de hielo cubriéndolos mientras sus labios incitaban a besarlos.

Dean se quedó sin aliento un momento antes de reconocer la amenaza. Afrodita colocó una mano en su pecho en el instante en que una espada plateada demasiado familiar le amenazaba la garganta incitándola a alejarse pero no lo hizo, se concentró en el cazador frente a ella antes de sonreír mostrando unos dientes tan blancos que daban pavor.

—Un ángel es aspirar a mucho, cazador—murmuró la diosa mientras asimilaba el corazón de Dean—O lo era, ¿no es así? Ya no hay nada ahí, ni siquiera una gota del amor que llegaste a sentir—miró a Castiel y sonrió—Me temo que es mutuo, el amor se les acabó.

— ¿Haces todo esto por lo que Lucian hizo en halloween?—cuestionó Sam, incrédulo.

—Somos vengativos—declaró Afrodita dándole la espalda a Dean y yendo a donde estaban las chicas—Intento recuperar lo que él quitó, juntando parejas de aquí allá en espera de que vuelva a florecer. No lo entenderías pero la idea de alguien amándose como ellas hacen resulta hermoso—sonrió pasando una mano por el cabello de Alice— ¿No les encanta siquiera la idea del amor? ¿La idea de darlo todo por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿De renunciar al cielo por esa persona? ¿De mostrarte como no haces con otros cuando están a solas?

—Si Lucian tenía eso con James, ¿por qué se lo quitaste?—cuestionó Castiel.

Afrodita caminó nos segundos deteniéndose en la mesa, alzando una bonita daga plateada con mango de oro. Habían ido buscando respuestas pero sólo encontraban más preguntas. Alice sólo miraba de un lado a otro temerosa de apartarse de Candy, mirando de manera ansiosa la forma en la que Castiel, Sam y Dean intentaban rodear a afrodita, acorralarla, haciendo que Sam se alejara de ellas mientras Castiel se les acercaba.

Alice sólo era capaz de contemplar a Castiel, de sentirse terriblemente dependiente de él sabiendo que él iba a salvarlas, él iba a sacarlas y a llevarlas a casa. Candy sentía su corazón acelerar la marcha mientras miraba a Afrodita balancear aquella daga y mirar alternativamente a Dean y al pelinegro llamado Cass sabiendo que no iban a poder salir con vida de aquel lugar mientras Lucian se encontraba ahí parado.

La ninfa estaba aún asimilando las palabras de su madre sintiéndose estúpido de no actuar, de no emitir ningún sonido, quedándose ahí parado viendo a su madre balbucear idioteces sobre consecuencias y sobre ser la diosa del amor. Paseaba sus ojos por aquella habitación esperando encontrar a James en algún rincón, esperando ver sus ojos brillar como las esmeraldas mientras le guiñaba un ojo asegurándole que todo estaría bien pero no había nada.

Miró a su madre comenzando a enojarse, comenzando a sentir que bajo sus pies comenzaban a emanar miles de plantas mientras sus ojos se teñían de ese color rojizo que le caracterizaba cuando se molestaba.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la venganza perfecta para el amor?—cuestionó Afrodita mirando fijamente a Dean—Son varias, en realidad. Una es buscar a una persona que no volverá—Dean miró a Lucian antes de mirar a la mujer frente a él—Y la otra, para aquellos que creen que renunciar al amor no tiene consecuencias, es contemplar al producto de su amor morir.

La daga surcó el aire haciéndola centellar. Todos gritaron en espera de que alguien cayera, esperando sentir el dolor de la herida. Dean gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como algo del vacío dentro de él comenzaba a llenarse antes de extinguirse por completo, Sam atacó por la espalda a Afrodita saliendo disparado hacia la pared opuesta mientras Castiel cerraba los ojos unos segundos, esperando el dolor de la daga en su pecho pero este no llegó.

Al abrir los ojos encontró una maraña de cabello castaño, casi dorado, frente a él mientras un suéter de lana beige le acompañaba haciendo que el grito de Candy resonara por todo el lugar. Era un grito que dolía, era un grito similar al de quemarse vivo, al de morir lentamente mientras suplicas por alguien, esperas a que te salven. Era un grito similar a los que escuchabas en el infierno de almas torturadas.

Alice miró hacia abajo encontrando la daga incrustada en su pecho sintiendo como su aliento se quedaba atorado en sus pulmones. La miró unos segundos esperando encontrar algo, sentir algo, asimilar el dolor pero era extraño, no suponía que se sintiera así. Miró a Candy intentando llamarla mientras su novia se levantaba y escuchaba lejanamente a Dean decirle que no lo hiciera, ¿por qué le llamaba Impala? Su nombre era Candy.

Sintió cómo algo dentro de ella crecía echando raíces, envolviendo sus huesos y sus órganos hasta alcanzar su corazón y atravesarlo. Alice jadeó mirando fijamente a Candy, grabándose su rostro con temor a olvidarlo, ¿le dio su regalo de San Valentín? No, lo tenía en la mochila, ¿dónde estaba su mochila? No estaba en su espalda, ¿la olvidó en la calle? No, en el auto de Castiel, cierto, estaba en la parte trasera, ¿le darían el regalo a Candy por ella?

Unos brazos la tomaron colocándola lentamente en el suelo, Candy desapareció de su visión pero sus gritos sonaban distantes, como en un túnel, alejándose más y más. Escuchaba como la llamaba y ella quería contestar pero no podía, ¿por qué no podía? Frente a ella apareció el rostro de Castiel haciendo que el pánico menguara un poco. Le miró asustada mientras sentía como aquello creía en su interior estrujando con más fuerza, atravesando toda cosa blanda que encontrara y prendándose de los huesos. Vio a Castiel tomar la daga e intentar quitarla pero no funcionó, ésta no se movió ni un centímetro. Alice boqueó como un pez fuera del agua pero el aire no circuló por sus pulmones, se quedó atascado en su garganta.

—Vas a estar bien, Pimp—prometió Castiel haciendo que Alice dejara de escuchar los gritos de Candy—Yo te cuido, ¿bien? Aquí voy a estar.

Alice lo miró a los ojos siendo consciente de cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Quería decirle que estaba asustada, que quería ver a Candy, quería decirle que su regalo estaba en la mochila, quería decirle que la perdonara, que todo era su culpa pero la voz no le salía, sólo era capaz de mirar a Castiel esperando a que aquello terminara. Parpadeó apretando los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos, Candy seguía llamándola y Dean le pedía que no se quitara la jeringa del pecho, ¿por qué seguía llamándola Impala? ¿Nadie le había dicho que su nombre era Candy? Como los dulces, aunque ella era más como de esos dulces agrios pero que te gustaban demasiado. Esperen, ¿Castiel le llamó Pimp? ¿Por qué?

—Ella va a estar bien—prometió Castiel mirándola fijamente—Lo siento.

Alice quería decir que no era su culpa pero el rostro de Cass se hizo borroso. Quería llorar, implorarle que no la dejara ir, que aún no quería irse. Tenía tantos planes; tenía que darle su regalo a Candy, tenía mucho que hacer, los planes para su boda y no había terminado de ver la nueva serie en Netflix. Quería ver a Candy, necesitaba verla.

Castiel enterró el rostro en el pecho de la chica cuando sus ojos se apagaron y ladeó la cabeza en el último instante, siendo Candy lo último que vio antes de dejarse ir.

La daga en su pecho floreció transformándose en una hermosa rosa del color de la sangre, tan hermosa que daban ganas de arrancarla, a ella le siguieron un par de rosas más y un pequeño tallo cubierto de espinas que serpenteó hasta ir a su cuello quedándose en la base de éste. En su rostro se encontraba una débil sonrisa mientras sus ojos parecían que aún miraban a Candy en brazos de Dean intentando ser controlada.

—Eso no es lo que planeaba—murmuró Afrodita, pensativa, mientras miraba a Sam en el suelo, a Dean intentando contener a la pelinegra y a Castiel lamentándose por la muerte de la chica—Pero se entiende, ¿no es así?

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a intentarlo de nueva cuenta, pero se quedó congelada al ver a Lucian justo detrás de ella antes de sentir cómo una estaca la atravesaba sin más. Afrodita se quedó sin aliento mirando fijamente su vientre y a su hijo antes de que éste le clavara la estaca más profundo mientras sus ojos dejaban correr las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿Dónde está James?—volvió a cuestionar haciendo que Afrodita le tomara la mano con la que estaba asesinándola.

—En las galletas que has estado pisando—respondió sin aliento.

James frunció el ceño sintiendo esas palabras atravesarle por todo el cuerpo, doliendo en cada una de sus células antes de terminar de asesinar a su madre y alejarse; la contempló unos segundos mientras su rostro se encontraba empapado y sus ojos refulgían de manera rojiza, ignorando la cantidad de plantas que seguían creciendo.

La piel de Afrodita se llenó de burbujas, miles de burbujas antes de convertirse en espuma y explotó como quien revienta una bomba de jabón convirtiéndose en un charco de agua salada a los pies de todos. Sam y Dean miraron a Lucian antes de contemplar a Cass que mostraba el cuerpo de Alice. Candy escondió el rostro en el pecho de Dean y lloró de manera amarga.

El amor nos hacía plantar miles de árboles por una persona, crear todo un bosque en su honor como Candy habría hecho por Alice sin dudarlo.

El amor también nos hacía cuidar esos árboles para que no se sequen manteniéndolas con vida así como Alice había hecho al sacrificarse por Castiel, sabiendo que si ellos vivían entonces Candy estaría segura.

Al final el mismo amor nos hace quemar miles de árboles por esa persona, reducir a cenizas bosques enteros como Lucian habría hecho e hizo por James; asesinó para estar con él, hizo lo más desesperado para poder encontrarlo y ahora que no lo tenía sólo veía el charco en el que se había transformado su madre.

El amor era irracional. Era esa galleta con tu nombre que le das a la persona que quieres. Ella lo comerá y te amará el tiempo que dure esa galleta antes de que te la regrese echa mierda. Te hacía feliz, te hacía miserable. Dolía como el infierno y te hacía sentir en la dicha del cielo, no había términos medios con él y quizá el problema eran las criaturas que se creían capaces de controlarlo cuando el amor, por su propia cuenta, es un desastre que arrasa con el ser humano.

…

El cielo estaba oscuro plagado de estrellas, ya no había niños correteando por las calles, en realidad se encontraba muy tranquilo aquel vecindario pero todos sabían que era muy temprano, Cass había visto en el reloj de aquella casa que apenas serían las nueve así que aquel era oficialmente el día más largo que habían tenido en aquel año.

Le había dado gabardina a Candy cubriéndola por completo, le había sanado en cuanto le quitaron la jeringa y había costado horrores moverla; tenía la cara manchada de maquillaje, los ojos hinchados y se encontraba ta débil que Cass la llevaba a cuestas. No se habían movido hasta haber tenido un plan y Sam prometió hacer una llamada anónima para acusar un homicidio, por eso no iban a mover a Alice.

Dejarla atrás se sentía tan incorrecto, Candy miraba constantemente sobre su hombro esperando verla salir de aquel lugar con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar el día de cualquiera, esperaba escuchar llamarla Baby mientras corría abrazarla, ver esa sortija plateada brillar en su dedo a pesar de la oscuridad. Candy no había querido quitársela, había colocado esa mano justo encima de las rosas que florecían de ella y llorado en su pecho esperando que despertara, regando aquellas flores hasta hacerlas parecer más brillantes, repitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba y la amaría por el resto de su vida, odiando que la muerte las separara mucho antes de unirlas.

Cass la llevó al auto color caqui y sacó de la parte trasera una pequeña mochila que hizo que Candy le mirara.

—Ella no estaba tranquila—aclaró el pelinegro mientras Candy tomaba la mochila—Tenía que darte tu regalo.

Candy abrió la mochila y sacó el regalo un poco aplastado debido a todo lo que habían pasado. Era un sobre un tanto arrugado después de todo el ajetreo, lo abrió y sacó los papeles encontrando el acta que les hacía falta para que pudieran casarlas en Gatlin. Se llevó una mano a los labios al ver aquellas letras que les prometían unirlas en matrimonio por todas las de la ley sin importar quién estuviera en contra.

Castiel la abrazó dejando que llorara, la dejó llorar todo lo que necesitara; lloraba largo y tendido mientras llamaba a alguien que no iba a responder y estrujaba aquellos papeles que ahora significaban nada, meras palabras vacías que no causarían felicidad en quien las leyera, condenándola a llorar cuando las viera.

Dean contempló a Candy en brazos de Castiel antes de mirar a Sam, asintiendo en su dirección. Su hermano entendió despidiéndose de él, prometiendo llevar a Candy a su casa y en el camino hacer la llamada hacia la comisaría. Dean caminó hasta donde había dejado el auto estacionado en compañía de Lucian; el silencio era incómodo, tenso, asfixiaba a cada segundo que nadie hablaba pero Dean no tenía nada qué decir.

¿Cuánto llevaban James y Lucian juntos? Suponía que mucho más de lo que Dean pudiera contar. La ninfa le había contado todo lo que hicieron para estar juntos, Dean renunció a Castiel con tal de que ellos pudieran estar el uno con el otro y ahora de nada servía eso porque él no iba a volver, porque alguien que se proclamaba la diosa del amor había sentido envidia de ese amor, había destrozado algo que valía la pena.

— ¿Sabes lo que es ser inmortal?—cuestionó Lucian una vez que llegaron al impala, haciendo que Dean le mirara fijamente—Ser inmortal es vivir miles de vidas sin cambiar de apariencia. Siempre le mismo cuerpo, una vida larga y solitaria hasta que encuentras con quién compartirla—miró fijamente hacia abajo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con nada.

—Lucian, no tienes…

Dean intentó callarlo, no necesitaba explicaciones pero era como hablar con una pared.

—Te haces a la idea de que el “para siempre” es real—habló la ninfa con voz temblorosa—De que la eternidad no será nada que cada mañana será una nueva aventura. Crees que seguirán juntos hasta el día después de para siempre y podrán tenerlo todo—alzó el rostro y miró con ojos llorosos a Dean—Dime, cazador, ¿cómo se supone que tenga mi para siempre sin él?

Dean no tenía respuesta para eso, dudaba que la hubiera. Él no era el mejor para esos casos, en realidad el sentimentalismo se lo dejaba a Sam porque era el más empático de los dos, era el de las relaciones estables, el que entendía como manejar eso.

No obstante eso no se sentía raro porque Dean había dado su amor por Lucian y James, había renunciado a lo único bueno que tenía para que alguien más fuera feliz y ante él tenía una desolada ninfa a la que le habían arrebatado lo único que había querido en la vida.

—Estoy seguro de que lo averiguaras—aseguró Dean haciendo que Lucian bufara—Castiel también es inmortal, ¿sabes? Es un ángel, ha vivido eones y vivirá otros eones más a no ser que alguien se lo impida—Lucian lo miró interesado—Lo he visto morir y le he dicho que estaba muerto para mí, hemos pasado por mucho y aunque ahora ya no parece tener sentido sé que en ese momento él seguía siendo importante—Dean frunció el ceño, pensativo—Tienes la eternidad para esperarlo ¿no es así?

Lucian pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos, colocando las manos en su vientre haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas y entendiera, un poco, el por qué su desesperación inicial por encontrar a James.

—Estarán bien—consoló Dean colocando una mano en su hombro—Dolerá al principio pero podrás hacerlo, Lucian, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué harías cualquier cosa por James? Él no querría que te lamentaras toda la vida por eso.

Dean no estaba seguro de que esos fueran los deseos del inmortal pero pareció servir pues Lucian, aún con el rostro bañado en llanto, le sonrió débilmente antes de sacar de su pantalón dos galletas en una bolsa de plástico transparente haciendo que Dean las tomara y mirara su nombre garabateado en una y el de Cass, no Castiel, en la otra.

Éstas no eran rosadas, ni siquiera tenían un color normal pero el nombre de ambos estaba escrito con lo que parecía chocolate, tenía la forma de corazón un tanto más pequeño y la elegante letra parecía tan bonita para hacerse en un espacio tan pequeño. Dean contempló eso durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Lucian.

— ¿Sigues pensando que no lo quieres?—cuestionó Lucian sin más.

—Ya he lastimado mucho a Cass—confesó Dean regresándole la bolsita—Él no se merece eso, no soy bueno para él.

Lucian tomó la mano que Dean le ofrecía y se la empujó hasta colocarla en su corazón y sonrió; el cazador creía que por primera vez era amigable y no un cretino, sonreía con ternura y comprensión, como si supiera en realidad todo lo que Dean intentaba mantener oculto.

—Por eso sé que lo mereces—aclaró la ninfa haciendo que Dean se sintiera confundido—Si me hubieras dicho que aún querías a Castiel sabiendo todo el daño que le hacías entonces no te lo habría dado. Estás renunciando a la oportunidad de dejar de sentir ese vacío que te vuelve loco por él—Lucian suspiró—Aún sin tu amor lo amas.

Dean asimiló esas palabras durante unos segundos antes de mirar las galletas en aquella bolsita, pasando su pulgar por el nombre de Cass, ¿eso significaba que todo ese tiempo siguió amando a Castiel? ¿O que el hecho de no sentir amor no hizo que el ángel dejara de importarle? Nada de aquello tenía lógica para él así que miró a Lucian encontrando que éste ya iba en dirección al bosque.

— ¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó Dean, olvidando las galletas durante un momento.

—A casa—aclaró Lucian mirándolo un momento—Aún tienes algo de tiempo, podrías celebrar San Valentín como la gente normal—le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando, se detuvo a unos pasos y volvió a mirar a Dean—Por cierto, si es niño se llamará Dean.

Dean rió con algo de pesar antes de que la ninfa desapareciera por los bosques hasta sólo ser uno de esos cuentos que los viajeros cuentan para justificar alguna tentación. Volvía a ser irreal, algo que el bosque ocultaba para que los humanos siguieran ajenos a las criaturas que vivían a su alrededor. Se volvió irreal, sobrenatural, y el bosque lo recibió hasta hacerlo suyo mientras Dean se quedaba ahí parado y contemplaba florecer una pequeña rosa blanca ahí donde hace unas horas él y Lucian estuvieron brincando troncos.

…

Dean llegó al lugar donde lo esperaban Sam y Cass; estaban en la misma plaza donde hasta hace unas horas él y Lucian comían un perro caliente, ahora en lugar de niños se encontraban parejas tomadas de las manos con flores y chocolates, caminando al paso del otro hasta encajar a la perfección con su ritmo creando un cuadro de la pareja perfecta. Dean los miró unos segundos antes de salir del impala.

Miró las miradas que se daban, las sonrisas que compartían, los vio reír bajo las farolas como si el mundo no estuviera en crisis. Cada pareja ahí parecía inmersa en su propia burbuja que nadie se atrevía a reventar por temor a arruinarles esa felicidad. Miró las galletas en su regazo preguntándose si él estaba hecho para eso, si él merecía tener a alguien que pusiera en pausa todo antes de enfrentarse a la amenaza; si todo era cierto aquel sentimiento había estado con él por once años y no se sintió tan mal.

Dolió perderlo, dolieron las traiciones y los secretos pero aún así le hizo feliz, le dio consuelo y esperanza cuando todo se caía a pedazos, ¿cuántas veces no cambió de parecer sólo por él? ¿Y Cass? ¿Cuánto no habían hecho el uno por el otro? ¿Eso era lo que contemplaba en el parque? ¿Era igual para todos? Quizá no, quizá todos buscaban el amor que necesitaban en sus vidas.

Tomó la bolsita con manos temblorosas y salió del auto dirigiéndose hacia donde su hermano y Cass charlaban amenamente. Se permitió mirar a Cass ahí recortado contra la luz de las farolas, sonrió al ver sus ojos brillar y espero a que ese vacío lo consumiera todo pero en ese momento no se sintió como antes, no sintió que lo volviera loco porque las palabras de Lucian le estaban consolando.

Aún sin amor él seguiría siendo de Cass.

— ¿Cómo está Lucian?—cuestionó Sam al verlo llegar.

—Está—fue la respuesta de Dean manteniendo ocultas las galletas—No creo que llegue a superarlo en un tiempo próximo pero confío en que lo hará—Dean sacudió la cabeza—De verdad él no…

—Candy se encuentra igual—susurró Castiel mirando sus manos—Alice…Alice lo hizo porque quería que salvara a Candy, ella quería tener esa esperanza y yo…

—No es tu culpa, Cass—susurró Dean colocando una mano en su hombro—No fuiste el que lanzó la daga.

Castiel no parecía conforme con eso. Dean miró la mano con la que sostenía las galletas y luego miró a Sam, que de pronto parecía terriblemente interesado con el cielo y las estrellas mientras intentaba ocultar su pequeña sonrisa.

Él sabía, había sido un día largo y no se sentía como una victoria realmente, ni siquiera sabían qué pasara con las personas que fueron unidas por las galletas y en realidad no tuvieron una respuesta satisfactoria respecto a lo que pasaba ahí pero sabía lo que Dean necesitaba, lo que todos necesitaban.

El mayor de los Winchester miró fijamente las galletas y, con algo de temor, las extrajo antes de colocarlas a la vista de Cass haciendo que el ángel le mirara entre confundido e intrigado. Sabía que esas galletas no eran como las otras, no tenían ese color rosado ni la letra blanca, de hecho resultaban mucho más bonitas que las vendidas. Frente a él estaban esas pequeñas galletas con letras de chocolate que decían Dean y Cass haciendo que el ángel mirara al cazador y a las galletas simultáneamente, esperando una aclaración antes de proceder.

—No te voy a presionar a tomarlo—aclaró Dean mirando fijamente los ojos del ángel, sintiéndose reflejado en el océano en ellos—Sé que no debí tomar esa decisión contigo inconsciente pero lo volvería a hacer si con eso puedo tenerte en frente—Dean rió amargamente—Cass, lo que ha pasado sólo hace que me pregunte qué pasará con nosotros.

—Dean—susurró Castiel apretando los labios—No sé si sea buena idea, yo soy un ángel…

—Y yo un humano, Cass, y eso no nos detuvo antes—Dean miró las galletas que aún esperaban ser tomada por Cass sintiendo que su mano comenzaba a temblar—Esto es nuestro, somos nosotros—Cass suspiró mirando hacia un costado antes de mirar a Dean—D-dame la oportunidad de hacerlo mejor—balbuceó el cazador sintiéndose una maldita colegiala—Si no lo quieres no lo tendrá nadie porque es tuyo—Castiel apretó los labios con fuerza mientras Dean cerraba los ojos, esperando el rechazo— ¿Serías mi Valentín?

Espero unos segundos negándose a mirar, llámenlo cobarde pero no quería encontrar el rechazo en aquellos ojos, en esos que parecían estrellas. Sentía su mano temblar y amenazar con tirar esas galletas, en realidad se imaginaba lo catastrófico que sería si se le caían al suelo y se partían en miles de pedazos, ¿aquello causaría consecuencias? No estaba seguro del todo, después de todo Lucian ya ha pisado otras galletas con sus nombres.

Pero una de las galletas no cayó sin que alguien más la tomó después de largos segundos haciendo que Dean mirara fijamente su mano y encontrara un pequeño corazón de masa donde la palabra Cass brillaba en letras de chocolate bajo la luz de las farolas. Dean parpadeó, asimilando aquello, antes de mirar al frente encontrándose el rostro de Cass con la galleta del nombre de Dean en sus manos.

Sam, a su lado, contempló un momento a aquella pareja antes de mirar a las demás que rondaban el parque encontrando el mismo sentimiento reflejado, tan solo un eco de lo que cada uno necesitaba en su vida. El amor no era igual para todos, Sam lo sabía, el amor llegaba de la manera en que menos te lo esperabas, en quien menos lo imaginabas y en el momento menos oportuno; Sam miró a Cass y a su hermano sintiendo que ambos eran la definición exacta de lo que era el amor. Se conocieron de la manera más extraña de todas, fue de quien menos se lo esperaron y fue floreciendo en ellos a pesar de que el mundo se acababa en cada momento.

—Supongo que los veré en el motel…a no ser que requieran una habitación aparte—se burló Sam haciendo que Dean le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Jódete—gruñó el mayor mientras Cass sonreía ladinamente.

— ¿Me llevo el Impala o el Pimp?

—Ya tienes las llaves de mi auto—señaló Cass.

—En realidad…—interrumpió Dean sacando las llaves del impala—Creo que Baby ha pasado por mucho en el día y sería entretenido pasar tiempo con Pimp—ante aquello Cass le miró sonriendo mientras Sam se acercaba, un poco confundido, y le cambiaba las llaves—Se bueno con mi chica, está triste.

—Dean, sabes que Alice y Candy no eran los autos, ¿verdad?

Dean le guiñó un ojo antes de comerse de un bocado la galleta con el nombre de Castiel. El ángel le sonrió a Sam antes de imitar a Dean intentando ignorar la cantidad de moléculas que se encontraban en su paladar mientras masticaba, tomando las llaves que Dean le ofrecía antes de que ambos fueran a donde estaban los autos.

Cass y Dean anduvieron hasta llegar al auto, miraron a Baby unos segundos pidiéndole perdón por no haber hecho las cosas mejor, por no evitar todo lo que pasó antes de mirar fijamente al Pimp. Si bien el ángel no era muy unido a su auto en ese momento no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar, no le importaba absolutamente nada más que saber que Pimp estaba bien, ella estaba a salvo de cualquiera y, además, él nunca volvería a separarse de su chica.

Una vez dentro del auto Dean preguntó a Cass a dónde irían, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor que le recorría cuando estaba con el pelinegro.

—Podemos ir por una noche perpetua—sugirió Castiel.

Dean sonrió antes de reír entre dientes.

—Creo que eso sería genial.

Cass encendió el auto, un poco entusiasmado ante la idea de ser él quien conducía en aquella ocasión llevando a Dean a alguna parte, siempre que iba con el cazador era Dean el que conducía, a veces Cass iba en la parte trasera pero no en ese momento.

—Por cierto, Dean—habló Castiel mientras conducía calle abajo—Me encantaría ser tu Valentín.

FIN.


End file.
